


Hidden Protection

by ToxicAngel13



Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Events, Angry!Eric, Attempted Murder, Character Death Fix, Exasperated!Hermione, Ginny!bashing, Guilty!Horatio, M/M, Molly!bashing, Mpreg, Protective!Ron, Sisterly!Hermione, Witch!Alexx, Wizard!Eric, Wizard!Horatio, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd watched from the shadows for 13 years, protecting his wayward brother and the moment he looked away he almost lost him. It was only the quick thinking of Speedle's 'mother' figure that saved his life, and he took him to protect him. While he was making sure that Speedle could come home he found out some surprising things, and initiated a new adventure all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Only Killed You To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Yeah. I'm posting another Fic... Sound the Alarm. This one was stuck in a notebook for a couple years, rewritten on my computer for a couple more, and now is demanding to come and face the world. I'm thinking that in the coming months you guys will be treated with many more of these demanding little buggers. Enjoy. The sooner they stop demanding things from me the sooner i will be able to work on my other ones in peace. Stupid Plunnies from hell.
> 
> Love AngelicToxin

                Alexx Wood’s hands were shaking as she looked at the body on the table. She prayed to Merlin that she could do this. She knew she had to do it if she wanted to make sure her surrogate son lived. But continuing to act like he was dead with Horatio Cain’s eyes boring down on her, her hands shook even more as she turned Speed’s body on the table, ignoring the crusting hole in the young man’s chest. She had shoved the draught of living death down his throat the moment she had gotten on scene, and it had ceased all functions in his body- saving his life.

                She probed the wound, ignoring her gut reaction to wash away the blood, to grab her wand and cast healing spells, to shoved blood restoration potions down his throat and to wake him up. She couldn’t, even if this charade was too much for her to handle. Finally she heard Horatio move. As the door closed behind him she let Speed come to rest on his back once again. She turned around, towards the shadows of her room.

                “He’ll be in good hands Dr. Woods. I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to him when he’s with us, and just as soon as it’s safe again he’ll be coming home. When we leave write up your report. Caine saw enough to believe you did the autopsy, and with him believing that no one will question it.” A red haired man said, as he came forward, the invisibility spell falling from his lanky frame. She resisted the urge to snarl. She would have taken care of this situation herself if he hadn’t have been waiting. As it was currently Speed’s death was going to kill Horatio and Erick. The man didn’t flinch at her expression though and she resisted the urge to punch him.

                “So what happens now? While you deem it unsafe for him you keep him prisoner. Don’t forget I know exactly why my baby boy left the lot of you conceited assholes in the first place. You’re taking him back to England where he’ll have the weight of the world piled onto his shoulders. And who in Merlin’s name knows. Maybe you even have another girl you want him to marry and make children with to further on the legacy that you people have manufactured for him. He loves Horatio and Eric Mr. Weasley, and he’s loved in return.” She scoffed. Ronald sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair and looking older than he was. He looked at her after a moment.

                “Dr. Woods- Speedle is like my brother, no matter what the history between us I won’t let him be hurt again. I’m glad he’s loved here- I’ll do my damnedest to get him home as soon as I can. And I know how much you care for him. You see yourself as his mother, and I’ve seen how much he cares for you. You’re good for him in that capacity, not like my harpy of a mother. Neither I, nor any of my fellows will ever make him go back to who he was. Harry Potter died in the final battle, everyone knows that and it won’t change. Timothy Speedle will be coming into our protection during his recovery and the apprehension of his attackers.” He replied, his voice  tight. She clenched her hands into a fist as she listened to his speech. She didn’t trust him for one second.

                “You were hanging around Weasley. So why didn’t you catch this? Why didn’t you stop whoever almost killed him before it happened? Before he almost bled to death on the damned floor, in his lover’s arms.” She spat. Weasley flushed, looking everywhere but at her for a moment. He took a deep breath and sighed.

                “I am one man Dr. Woods. One man who keeps an eye on his brother when he’s not working. I spend little time with my wife and children because I want to make sure Speedle was alright. He lumped me into the same mold as my sister- the girl who used him, doused him with love potions and then killed his remaining family. Even though he left his past behind he will always be the Hallows Master, and that will draw people to try and defeat him so they can have that right. Even if I had hundreds of men watching him around the clock there will always be slip ups.” He finally spoke. Alexx sighed and turned away herself, her eyes tearing up because he was right.

                “Leave, before I decide to say that he sat up on my table screaming when I started cutting.” She spoke her voice low. She didn’t look back as she heard him move. And she couldn’t bring herself to look as she heard the whispered activation phrase of the auror’s portkey. After a few minutes, and a handful of tears had passed she turned around, steadying herself, and spilled several vial’s of Speed’s blood on the autopsy table.

                 Gripping her wand she shaped that blood into an exact replica of her son. As her part in this charade ended she shuddered, before putting the ‘body’ back into it’s drawer and went to writing her report. Tears fell steadily as she finished her lie. She may not hope to be able to protect him from those after him right now, she could make sure he had time to recover. It was up to Speed to come home to them now.

                “You better stay safe and get your ass home soon Timothy Speedle. I don’t know how long I can hold your men together. Not after we ‘bury’ you.” she berated the empty air around her, as if he could hear her, before wiping her eyes. She really hated the world right now. And Horatio was never going to forgive her when he found out what she had done today. He wouldn’t ever forget this either. In saving Speed she had made sure that one of her closest friends would never trust her again. It was worth it though. Speed was worth anything that would come out of this, and he always would be period. She wouldn’t regret this, not now, not ever.


	2. Just Stay Dead Alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh Meh... Here's Chapter two. The first one seemed well received. I blame the plunnies for this story... and everything that happens in it..... and I'm a hostage to them so food and water is appreciated.

                Timothy James Speedle, he was Speedy to his mother figure Alexx Woods, Speed to his friends, and Tim to his lover’s when they were in the privacy of their own home  had a secret. It was his biggest secret, but it was also his most dangerous. Life as Harry James Potter had snuck up and bit him in the ass. Or that was what he was sure had happened as he come to awareness smelling the familiar smell of the hospital wing.

               Even though it had been years since the last time that stench had invaded his senses he would never forget it. A feeling of dread swept over him, because the last thing he remembered was Horatio pressing down on his chest, trying futilely to stop him from bleeding to death. He was so fucked it wasn’t funny- because Potter’s life? They thought he had died taking down the big bad that they had pitted a child against, and that was how he had wanted it to stay. Somehow though, after over 13 years of being happy and free he was back in the Hogwarts infirmary, laying on the stiff beds that he had visited once a year as a child. He heard someone move.

                “Mr. Potter or perhaps I should say Mr. Speedle given the circumstances. I appreciate the fact that waking up in what I am sure is the one place you never wanted to see again is alarming, but I must insist that we speak. First I want to assure you that you wouldn’t have been removed from your home, but it is necessary until the situation that endangered your life is resolved.” Madame Pomphry’s aged voice spoke softly, he clenched his eyes shut.

               “What situation? I was shot by a suspect in a kidnapping case.” He growled, taking inventory of his body. He was fully healed, and nothing felt out of place. The last fact made him breathe a little easier. His secrets were many, even though he knew that the healer had to know of this one too. She had worked on him after all. She sighed, and he felt her hand on his forehead. He resisted the urge to flinch away. He didn’t want to be here.

                “The scene of your attack tested positive for magical usage- the imperious was cast on the man who shot you. One Dr. Alexx Woods was on the way when it was confirmed. You were still breathing when she got to the scene and she administered the Draught of Living Death, faking your death. You wouldn’t have made it to the muggle hospital if she hadn’t. In short Mr. Speedle someone decided to try and claim the Hallows from you.” She replied, her voice brisk as if she was offended by his body language. He opened his hazel eyes and looked at her.

                 “Do you know who cast the spell?” He asked sharply, resisting the urge to press his hands to a particular area of his body. If she wasn’t going to point it out then he wasn’t going to give her a reason to approach the subject. She sighed, and he noticed that she couldn’t look at him for long. His altered appearance must bother her.

                  “Auror Weasley is currently tracking that. He is the only one aware of who you really are besides myself. And he swore me to secrecy before allowing me to treat you. For the past 13 years,since the momen you faked your death in fact, that young man has been protecting you from the the shadows. He blames himself for missing this, but he was sending his second youngest to their first term at Hogwarts.” She replied. Tim paused and snorted. Ron hadn’t abandoned him, that shocked the hell out of him, considering everything that had happened.

                   “So Ron was there this whole time?” He murmured, and the fact that his best friend had stayed by his side warmed him slightly. He almost wished that Ron had stepped foreword and let him know he was there. He might not have liked it in the beginning, but it would have been nice to introduce the man that had been there through everything to Horatio and Eric. Poppy nodded, the movement drawing his attention back to her. She finally looked at him, and it looked like she was trying to find the messy haired, green eyed boy that he had known. She looked away again after not finding what she was looking for apparently. She laughed dryly at his question.

                   “According to what he told me he knew immediately after the battle you were not dead. He kept his distance because he knew you needed out. He knew that after what his sister had done, what his mother tried to do, that you probably wouldn’t like the fact that he was aware of your living.” She murmured, busying herself with something across the room. At the reminder of Ginny Weasley and her betrayal Tim’s hands went to his stomach, cradling it. That lying money grubbing bitch had killed his godfather, Tonks and their one month old child on the Dark Lord’s orders.  And now he was back in this world while he was in this condition. Before he could tell his lover’s about the magical world and what it meant to love a wizard. He sighed, Ron had saved this secret, because even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t die permently because of his title this would have.

                    “ I should have at least talked with him before I left. Told him what I was going to do and why. And Hermione too, but I was so angry. I didn’t want to know if he had been in on that harlot dosing me with love potions like I was told that his mother had been. I didn’t want to deal with them after what she had done to Remmy and his family either.” He murmured, feeling guilty for his actions. She looked at him, her eyes gentling as she saw the positioning of his hands. He didn’t move them away, because he wasn’t ashamed of his child.

                    “Mr. Speedle, what you did is in every way understandable. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley blames you for your actions. They know how you felt all too well in fact.” She assured him, her voice calm and reassuring. Harry shifted under her look and sighed. He could tell she was uncomfortable talking with what looked like a stranger like this.  He had no grudge against her so her discomfort was him being petty.

                     “Sorry for making you talk to a stranger.” He joked, letting himself revert back to his base image for the first time in thirteen years. When Tonks has discovered his metamorphangi abilities she had been ecstatic. And she hadn’t rested until he could shift forms and hold it for as long as needed. She had become like a mother, and like his first one she had been taken from him, because of him. Poppy smiled widely, although it was a touch strained.

                     “You shouldn’t have been in the field in your condition Harry.” She murmured, a note of scolding clear in her aged voice. He chuckled, a little amused, but mostly sad.

                       “I’m still trying to figure out how to explain this to the men I love Poppy.” He shot back sardonically, his hands still resting on his stomach. It looked so much larger than the slight pudge it did on Speedle. But then again his base form was forever 18, and had the marks of long term malnutrition. She smiled a little easier at his self defense.

                       “You always did have the most unusual luck Potter. Both children are healthy still. If Woods hadn’t have given you the potion when she had they would have aborted due to the stress of the shooting and the blood loss you suffered.” She reported. Tim stiffened at the multiple term for his child. He was no mediwizard. He knew enough to know he was pregnant and the fetus was healthy and that was all that had mattered. He closed his eyes.

                       “I need to get back home as soon as I can so I can explain this to H and Delko.” He murmured, his voice cracking slightly with tears that wanted to fall. He pushed them back, because now was not the time to break down and pity himself.  Poppy sighed, sitting on the side of his bed and laying a hand on his leg.

                       “I am sure that Mr. Weasley will make sure you can go home just as soon as he can. That being said I need your promise that you will stay out of harms way. Those children can not handle you almost dying again. For their sake you need to push that urge of yours that drives you to do the things you do away and just let someone else take care of it for once. As for your Bond mates and the family you have forged for yourself in Miami. You might just be surprised with how they take your secret.” She murmured her voice reassuring. He snorted.

                      “I’m going to be telling them that I’ve lied to them the whole time that they’ve known me. Somehow I don’t think everything is going to end all sunshine and daises." She actually laughed when he said this and he looked at her in shock.

                       “Somehow I think finding out they didn’t lose you and the reason’s behind your secret will make them act in ways that surprise you. Just because you were born under a different name, and can change your face, it doesn’t mean you are any different.” She replied wryly. Before clapping her hands and winking at him playfully.

                         “Now, Mrs. Weasley doesn’t know your identity. She knows that you are alive, and that her husband knows where you are, but his philosophy is the less that know the less chance of you being outed. It is up to you if you wish to tell her while you are here or not. That being said I wouldn’t suggest staying in your base image, no matter how much it gladdens this old woman to see her favorite patient.” She chirped, standing up and looking at him sternly. He rolled his eyes. Nothing had changed with her, not a single thing.

                        “I think it’s time I spoke with my sister. I have been monopolizing her husband’s spare time, however unknowingly.” He murmured. She smiled approvingly, and nodded, heading towards the fireplace.

                       “I’ll just get her right now if you don’t mind Mr. Speedle. I’ll watch her youngest while you reconnect.” She suggested, throwing floo into the fireplace as the curtains around his bed closed magically. Tim sighed, and prayed that Ron got whoever had attempted to kill him soon. He already missed Horatio and Eric, and Horatio must be out of his mind, considering he had ‘died’ in his arm. He hated that fact. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione’s voice. As Poppy brought her through he sat up and bunched the blankets over his stomach, not wanting to spring that on her right away. He heard a little girls voice and grinned.

                       “Stay with Grandma Poppy for a little bit. Okay Lily?” Hermione asked and his heart squeezed. They had used his mother’s name for one of their children. Lily laughed and started babbling to Poppy, then his curtain parted. Hermione gasped and entered quickly, looking at him like she was drinking him in with her eyes. He smiled at her carefully and she sat down in the chair next to his bed, grabbing his hand carefully.

                        “I knew that Ron was watching you. I never expected to actually see you again. Ron said you never reverted to your base form. What happened?” She asked, her voice soft, like she was afraid to speak too loudly. He sighed, squeezing her hand slightly and closed his eyes. His chuckle surprised even him.

                     “My damned luck happened. Someone imperioed a suspect and I got shot. They had to administer the Draught of Living Death to save me. Ron had me portkeyed to Poppy- he’s tracking down whoever was behind the attack so I can return safely.” He replied, his voice cracking slightly. She squeezed his hand back and sighed.

                       “Ron will get you home. I promise you that. He’s told me things, not enough to let me know who you were now or where you were, but enough to know that you are more than loved. And that’s all either of us could ever ask for. He won’t let you be taken from that, not without one hell of a fight.” She assured him. He grinned and shifted slightly, his blankets moving and her eyes zeroed in on the small, but extremely visible roundness of his stomach. Her eyes went wise and she paled. He was almost afraid she was going to faint on him.

                       “Holy mother of Merlin. It’s okay right? If they had to give you the draught to save you then. Oh Harry!” she gasped, her voice faint. Tim rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as he did.

                        “Poppy assured me that the draught save my twin’s life too. By Merlin I hate being so small. The form I took on before only showed me as a little pudgy. You can defiantly tell I’m packing kids in this one though.” He muttered. He yelped as she punched his arms, her face gaining it’s color back rapidly enough and she was furious.

                          “You were working in a dangerous job and knew you were pregnant?” She hissed. He rolled his eyes again and looked at her dully. She could be so… unrealistic sometimes. It was a little annoying.

                          “I was working in a muggle environment Herms. Taking maternity leave would have been a little revealing if you catch my drift.” He replied. She ran a hand though her hair and looked upwards.

                           “You have so much bad luck it isn’t funny Harry. I know that you wanted to separate yourself from the magical world, but some things cannot be ignored. You’re inherently magical Harry and when you mix things like a magical creature and love things happen. How often did you go to a mediwizard once you realized you’d gotten pregnant?” she asked. He looked away, slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t gone in for medical attention.

                          "I knew enough to make sure that I was pregnant and that the fetus was healthy. That was enough for me.” He replied. She looked at him in shock then shook her head. An angry look settling on her face.

                          “You’re a bloody idiot Potter. Male Pregnancies are very delicate things. Your body isn’t designed to carry a child, to support it- not without magic. I don’t care how often you checked, the children in your body need a certain level of interaction with magic. Normally it’s gotten from the parents around them, but you were in the muggle world. And then there’s giving birth. How in Merlin’s name do you expect that to happen Harry? You don’t have the equipment to go through birth Potter- you need magic for that too.” She growled, acting like he was a child.  In a way he was, because he hadn’t given what she was lecturing him on much though. In Timothy Speedle’s life he wasn’t magical. He was just a muggle who knew of it, and didn’t really care about getting caught in it.

                           “I hadn’t really thought of the logistics of it yet.” He muttered and she exhaled loudly. He could hear her counting under her breath and looked at her warily. She was really upset, he knew that she’d started doing that during the war to stop herself from exploding on him. Her grip on his hand was painfully tight though, and then she shook her head sharply, glaring at him, but at least her hand loosened. She took a deep breath.

                         “You never did stick to the logical side of things did you Harry? I’m almost glad this happened, if just so I can make note of the fact that I’m going to have to look into the magic schools around where you’re living and make arrangements with the magical ministry to transfer Ron over. It’s clear that leaving my little brother alone in the big bad world isn’t going to work out. Not when he plays everything by ear and chance.” She spoke, her voice firm and with an air that was almost like an exasperated mother. He made a face at her, but couldn’t deny that having Ron, Hermione and their brood in Miami when he gave birth wouldn’t be nice. She looked unimpressed.

                    “Alright, Alright, I was being a reckless idiot, Happy? Timothy James Speedle, Miami Florida, United states.” He muttered under his breath. She smiled widely, before getting up and hugging him.

                     “You’re not going to regret letting me do this Speedle. And with twins you’re going to need the support. So tell me about your lovers.” She hummed, sitting on the bed and not letting him go. Tim grinned at her easy acceptance of his new identity, the fact that he was involved with a man, and his pregnancy. She tugged on his hair, trying to get his attention again and he sighed, closing his eyes and chuckling a little.

                    “Horatio is technically my boss, and he can get me hard with one look. When I transferred into the department it was an instant tension between the two of us. I wasn’t going to make the first move, so he did. And he made a big one. I couldn’t sit right for a couple of days and he looked so damned smug whenever he saw me flinch and damn didn’t that make me even hotter. Funny thing  is he’s a red head. I was sure I’d never fall for one, considering what everyone here had wanted. In the end it doesn’t matter, I love him. And then there is Eric. He works with me too, but I’m senior to him. He kissed me one day, and I bolted.” He chuckled. Hermione shook her head, a fond smile on her lips and he looked at her questioningly. The smile turned to a smirk.

                    “That last reaction was a classic you. You were so dense sometimes when I came to people being attracted to you. You’d do anything that you could to avoid the person once it was out in the open too.” She hummed. “You must have been extremely attracted to this Horatio not have to have done the same thing.” She added. Tim snorted shaking his head slightly. H wouldn’t have let him bolt after the night that they had.

                   “Horatio made sure I had no reason to bolt. He reminded me every chance he got. Anyway I didn’t tell H what Eric had done, just kept my head down and away from him. I was freaking out over the kiss, I didn’t know how H would react, or what I should do and it showed in our work. Eric thought I was homophobic and that I was going to get him fired over the kiss so he was panicking and then H confronted me over it. Eric had been my best friend and then suddenly I didn’t want to have anything to do with him? I explained that Eric had kissed me and he laughed. Teased me that I was so sexy even my best friend couldn’t resist me and told me not to worry about it. I didn’t expect him to bring over that night though. Poor Eric looked like the world was ending.” He murmured. She giggled at the tone of his voice and looked at him knowingly, as she ruffled his hair.

                      “Let me guess, this Horatio had no problem with bringing you a gift to keep.” She teased. Tim looked at her in shock, because she didn’t know Horatio, but she had him pinned to a tee. His elder lover had brought Eric to his apartment with one thing in mind. And even though it had taken him almost an hour to be convinced that H wasn’t just trying to pawn him off and break up it had worked. And they hadn’t looked back since. Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead as he thought and he looked at her. She sighed.

                      “Even if they didn’t see the real you they both love you. And love does strange things to a person’s priorities. Especially when it comes to what thier partner needs. With what happened to you here? I can see that you would need a whole hell of a lot of love to become the man you are today. I think this Horatio could see it too.” She murmured. He chuckled. Horatio was going to love her, if she didn’t scare the hell out of him with threats when they got back. She nodded to herself suddenly, as if she had made a decision and he looked at her oddly.

                       “What’s going through that head of yours Hermione?” He asked, almost afraid of the answer. She shrugged, a grin spreading over her features at his reaction to her body language.

                       “That I’m going to be hosting one pregnant Timothy Speedle at my home while my husband is securing his safety. And that I’ll have an extra set of hands to help me research moving my family to Miami Florida while we’re waiting.” She chirped before hopping out of the bed. “I’d shift to Tim, Next comes introducing Lily to her Godfather.” She warned, before disappearing behind the curtain. Tim was already shifting, even as he wondered how everything could go back to normal so easily. Hermione was something else. Hell, so was Ron.


	3. Not Dead at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh.. Another update? Lovely. Enjoy all.

               Ronald Weasley was a man on a mission. He hadn’t stayed in England long enough to see that Speedle was healed, Pomfrey was good at what she did and he had no doubt that she would fix up his errant brother in no time flat. Right now he was determined to get Speedle home as quickly as possible, and to do that he had to trace the magical signature back to its owner and neutralize the threat to the other man.

                 His mission started off FUBAR though. The signature was weak to begin with, and it had faded a hell of a lot in the time it had taken to get Speedle away from Woods and to a healer. So here he was one month later still tracking the bastard that had almost killed his brother, his pregnant brother. Oh he had flipped when Hermione had revealed that little piece of information. He’s almost lost Harry and the two little ones growing in him and there was no way in hell that he was going to chance that again. He knew his brother would be coming home soon, with or without his okay, because he knew Harry. The green eyed wizard wouldn’t raise his children without their fathers. And how two muggles had gotten a wizard pregnant was beyond him. Or it was until a minute ago.

                He’d just confirmed that the source of the magical signature he’d preserved was in a apartment building and had gone in to take care of the asshole when he realized he wasn’t alone. Caine and Delko were there, both wearing the amulet’s that American’s used to focus their magic so they could keep their hands free. Talk about irony. His brother had come here to escape magic, and had fallen in love with two wizards. It figured that Woods wouldn’t be alone in the department. Why the woman hadn’t told him about the other two he had no clue though.

                “I’ll take this from here.” He intoned, as it looked like the two furious men would finish off their lover’s attacker. Delko swung in his direction, his eyes widening then they fell onto his wand. He looked adorably confused by the sight of it, and Ron could see what Tim would see in him.

                “What’s a wand waving user doing here? This man killed our lover, which means we have jurisdiction over him.” Delko spat out. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all in the past month, and had lost a lot of weight. Ron shifted slightly, feeling guilty that he had caused this reaction by taking Speedle. In his defense he hadn’t known anyone around Speedle besides Woods was magical, and it had seemed like the most prudent course to take considering Woods had giving him the Draught. Delko looked like he was getting ansty so he shifted, making so his wand wasn't pointed at him, but at the perp.

                 “Why didn’t Red over there heal Speedle when it happened?” He asked, even though he thought he knew the answer. American statutte of Secrecy has steeper punishments than the fines in England. Delko looked pained by his question, like he wondered the same thing every day. Ron could tell that he loved his brother which was good considering what was at stake when Tim came home.

                 “Tim wasn’t like us.” He replied shortly. As if the fact that his older bond mate letting their lover die was the end of his world. Ron was pretty sure that was close to the truth. Caine’s stance was stiff as Ron chuckled slightly. He looked over to the suspect, who looked to be petrified. He had time enough to deal with him after he talked with the two men. Speedle was going to have his hands full with these two when he came home.

               “What about using a potion, like the Draught of Living Death. That one in particular would have put his body in a state of suspended animation until such a time that he could have been healed, at least enough for him to survive.” He shot back, resisting the urge to grin. Speedle was his brother and what brother didn’t like messing with their little brother’s significant other? Delko’s facial expression didn’t change though.

                 “Horatio’s potion kit was in the car.” He muttered darkly, and there it was. The blame that Ron was expecting tainted the other man’s voice. Caine flinched at it and Ron hummed. He pursed his lips.

                 “Do you two know of any other magical users within your office? He asked suddenly, his mind going to Woods. If they hadn’t known about her, and she them then he could see why she hadn’t told him. Delko shook his head, looking miserable about it. Ron felt kind of sad for the other man. Magic User’s in the US didn’t tend to socialize in the muggle world, but with a historical legacy like the Salam Witch Trials he didn’t blame them though.

                  “Alexx Woods. And she wasn’t quiet as reluctant to expose herself, nor was she quite as empty handed. My brother is resting comfortably while I clean this mess up. He wasn’t too happy to learn we faked his death, but he couldn’t do much about it considering we have him in England at the moment.” He hummed, looking smug. His announcement got reactions out of both the men, as they swirled around and their guns lowered.

                   “What did you just say? Tim died in my arms.” Caine hissed, like a wounded cat. Albeit it was like a giant wounded cat, who looked like he wouldn’t mind taking a chunk out of him. Ron shrugged, looking unworried by him and his reaction. In truth he wasn’t, as long as the two men didn’t know Speedle’s location they wouldn’t harm him plain and simple. Delko’s look had undisguised hope in it, and he could see how much he loved Speedle. Which was good, if they were going to be bringing two lives into the world with his brother in a couple of months.

                   “I don’t believed I stuttered. Now under the agreement between the Queen of England and the United States Magical and muggle governments I do believe I should continue on with neutralizing the threat to Mr. Speedle. I’m not getting him home without guarantees that this threat is taken care of.” He replied flipplently. Delko shifted and looked at him head on. The shock was wearing off and the protective bond mate was coming out. It was a good look on the other man. If you went for that sex that is. Ron raised an eyebrow.

                 “We buried Tim. Everyone saw the body in the morgue.” Delko grunted out, the hope that had been written on his face fading into disbelief. Ron sighed, as if they were annoying him, which was quite the opposite, he was having fun baiting them. He pointedly looked at his wand, and their visible amulet.

                  “Dr. Woods provided a blood clone after I retrieved Speedle from harms way and got him to a healer. When Caine there was looking on he did see Speedle, under the effects of the Draught. I took him when he left.” He replied. Caine’s face hardened and his chest puffed up as he took a deep breath.

                 “Who are you and how do you know Tim?” He demanded and Ron resisted the urge to smirk. He could find so many ways to tease Speedle over getting hot to this man. Hermione had already informed him that when he wrapped this up she was moving the whole family to Miami so they could all keep an eye on Speedle.

                  “Me? I’m Auror Ronald Weasley. And I’ve known Speedle since he was 11 years old. Although the past 13 years I’ve been more of a shadow trying to keep his trouble finding ass out of messes like this. Brat thought he could leave his brother behind when he went into your Magical Government’s version of Witness Protection as a Muggle. Don’t worry though, he earned his credentials the old fashioned way- learning.” He hummed. Caine stiffened at that and Ron sent up a thought to Speedle. He better be getting a good gift for taking care of the hard part. Caine looked at the frozen man suspiciously, then back at Ron. And there was anger in his eyes now.

                  “You shouldn’t reveal anything more around the perp.” He growled, protectiveness for Speedle in his voice. Good his brother wouldn’t have to go through much to make it up to his bond mates. He did smirk this time though, his eyes going to the man whose eyes were moving frantically. He probably assumed he was going to die.

                   “I’m not worried about that bugger. As soon as I get to business and find out if anyone else is involved all he’s going to remember is being a muggle drug dealer with a grudge against Speedle. If he’s in on this with anyone else they will all be his associates and sitting in muggle jail cells with their magic bound.” He replied simply, looking at the trimmed nails of his free hand. Delko snorted suddenly, looking amused by his behavior.

                   “You act like him when he knows he’s caught the guy.” He murmured, his voice fond. Ron winked at him playfully.

                   “You have no idea what kinda of habits my wife and I picked up from the brat when we were younger.” He shot back, looking smug. Caine shifted again, before clearing his throat and looking back at the man they had tracked down with the intent of killing. He backed away before looking at Ron.

                   “I expect the full story and my lover back as soon as we are finished here.” He growled and Ron stepped foreword, taking over where they left off. He undid the American’s spell work on the bound mans head, and dropped three drops of truth serum down his throat. He wasn’t going to reveal Speedle’s identity, but he needed to know if anyone else knew his  friend’s secrets and if they did where they were located.

                 “Were you alone in the attack on Timothy Speedle?” He asked, getting straight to the point. When the two men behind him made a noise, probably wondering why he wasn’t asking why he had tried to kill Speedle, he raised a hand for them not to make any noise. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust them, but he didn’t trust them with Speedle’s more dangerous secret. Not yet anyways. They had a lot to prove to him before they found that out.

                  “Yes.” The monotone voice of the man asked. Ron nodded to himself, he had expected that. If anyone else knew what Speedle was there would have been more attacks before this. That being out of the way he turned the story he was going to concoct to ensure Speedle was able to return. With this dick neutralized the American’s would allow Speedle to come back- supporting the story his death was faked to protect him from someone who was targeting him. It wouldn’t be a lie, but it wouldn’t be the whole truth.

                  “What is your name?” He asked, pulling out a pad of paper. The men behind him were getting antsy again as he didn’t ask the one question they both wanted to know. They would have to wait for that answer though.

                  “Joshua Chamness.” The drugged man replied. Ron grinned writing the name down. Joshie Chamness- Drug Dealer. That sounded about right. He stunned the man and Caine growled.

                  “Why didn’t you ask why he tried to kill Tim?” he demanded angrily. Ron turned to look at him and shrugged.

                  “Because I already know, and I don’t know you two from Jack other than what I saw when I was keeping tabs on the brat. Chamness tried killing him for the same reason he was put into Witness Protection in the first place. Once I knew he was in it alone that’s all I needed to know. I’ll run his name and make sure that the story I’m making is believable by altering a couple memories of his closest friends and parents and that will be that. Now I need to get him to a mind healer so they can start their work on erasing his memories and implanting new ones. After that his magic will be bound and he’ll be captured by the FBI in a raid soon after that clearing the way for Speedle.” He replied. They looked insulted by his obvious distrust and it amused him. What had they expected? Instant trust? To be fair that’s what he was asking of them, but he held the magic card. Speedle. Caine shifted.

                “We’ll come with you. You promised some explanations.” The red haired man growled. Ron smiled tightly. He had a feeling that he and Speedle’s  eldest bond mate were going to be bumping heads for years to come at this rate.  Well red heads did have a temper to match the color of their hair so why not?

                 “It’s rather you demanded, but I’ll let that slide. This was your collar, even if you planned to kill him out of revenge for what he did to Speedle, so I won’t stop you from coming in with me.” He replied archly, taking a random pop can from the room’s floor and spelling it into a portkey. He made sure Chamness was in contact with it, before looking at Caine and Delko. “Well?” He asked. Both men touched it and they were off with a whispered password. 

* * *

 

                 Horatio Caine didn’t know what to think of the lanky man who identified himself as Ronald Weasley and said that his lover was alive. Tim had never shown any signs of being magical, nor of knowing of magic. Not in the six years that he had been his lover and Eric had slipped up the day he had decided to let the other man into their relationship. He’d been ready to strangle Delko for daring to kiss Tim when he had walked in on the other man casting a spell to get bloodstains out of his clothing. He had understood when Delko stuttered out that he was magically drawn to his lover. From the moment he had set eyes on Timothy Speedle he had known that he was going to spend his life with him. It happened all the time with Wizards who lived in the muggle world, it was a little extra push to their soul mate, and that soul mate didn’t have to be magical. He watched as Weasley  turned over the man responsible for Tim’s ‘death’ and gave the woman instructions as to what should be done. No one questioned him on his orders, in fact they seemed to respect him greatly. When he was done he turned to them.

                “We’ll finish this in my apartment gentleman, if you don’t mind.” He intoned, offering a bright red rope. Caine wasn’t impressed by his demanding attitude, but if Tim was alive then this ass was the only one that knew where he was on the US side at least. He wasn’t going to risk that this man wasn’t lying. He’d never forgive himself if he was wrong, just like Eric would never forgive him for leaving his potions kit in the car. He reached out and took hold of the rope that Eric was already clinging too. Wesley whispered another phrase and then they were in a well furnished apartment. He looked around, but his eyes caught a photo. It was a younger Weasley, a girl and a younger Speedle grinning out at them from in front of a castle. The man next to him laughed.

                 “The Golden Trio.” Weasley murmered fondly. “From the moment I met Speedle he was family, even if I was a jackass at times. Mione, my wife, she kept us on the straight and narrow. I was the one who planned things out and Speedle. He was the brash hero who jumped into everything headfirst and figured out things as he went along. That picture was taken before things got bad, back when we were still happy as we could have been teens. It has a charm on it though, you see Speedle as you know him.” He added. Horatio gritted his teeth.

                “I never sensed any charms on him.” He got out, trying to contain his anger and disbelief. The Red haired man laughed in response to his statement and Horatio had to resist the urge to punch him.

                 “Speedle doesn’t need a charm to change his appearance. It’s a natural ability. From my observation he never shifted back to his base form in the 13 years he’s been in the US. Handy thing being a metamophangi is.” He replied easily. “He didn’t learn how to do it until we were older than that picture, and it saved his life more than a couple times.” He added. He sounded regretful and all the protective instincts in Horatio’s body screamed that Tim had been hurt badly during the time that this man had called him brother. It made him want to hide Tim himself. Eric shifted slightly, looking away from the photograph and at the man who was telling them their lover lived.

                  “What was his childhood like? He never talks about it.” He asked and that question confused him. Out of everything his youngest lover could ask that was his first question. Weasley sighed, running a hand through his hair, before moving to the picture. He looked sad, angry and remorseful all at the same time.

                   “H-Speedle didn’t have a good childhood Delko. In fact most days I wonder how he made it until I met him. My first memory of him is this tiny, shy, lost little eleven year old who looked like he should only be eight. I didn’t understand how bad his home life was until the next year, when my brother’s and I had to rescue him in the summer before our second year at Hogwarts. His muggle uncle had put bars on his bedroom window and 13 locks on the outside of his door. The fed him through a cat door when they remembered to. Hogwarts wasn’t much better, considering he almost died every year while attending.” He replied, his voice bitter as he traced the smiling Speedle’s face. Horatio could feel the blood draining from his face as that was revealed though.

                    He had always suspected that Tim had been abused, it showed in his habits and how he treated child abuse cases. Delko closed his eyes shut as Weasley spoke and Horatio grabbed his hand. For the first time in a month his lover let him touch him, and he cursed that it had to be because of this. Eric blamed him for not saving Tim as much as he blamed himself. He should have thrown the statute to the wind and cast the healing spells.

                    “And why did he have to change his identity?” Eric pressed on, his voice cracking. Weasley looked up from the picture, his blue eyes hard as ice. And the feeling that he didn’t trust them intensified.

                   “That’s classified information Delko. I won’t betray him by letting that cat out of the bag. Speedle didn’t even know I was playing shadow protector until he woke up in an infirmary in England.” He replied sharply.

                    “Bullshit. Speedle is our bond mate and there is nothing in this world that will change that. Now I want to know what I’m going to be protecting him from and I want to know now.” Horatio replied, his voice just as harsh. Weasley looked at him and smiled slightly, nothing more than the tilt of his thin lips. Horatio didn’t back down though. Once he got Tim back in his arms he wasn’t going to let him go again, no matter what his past held.

                    “So you actually claim him as your bonded?” The smug bastard asked. Horatio nodded sharply.

                     “That’s what he is, even if he had been a muggle.” He replied evenly. Weasley nodded to himself.

                     “Harry has the damndest ability to find protectors. He needs them too, because growing up he was the one who was expected to do the protecting, even though he was the one who needed it the most. And from the people that he trusted no less. He left England because if he didn’t what happened a month ago would have happened daily. He’d outlived his usefulness and there was no way in hell the people who had used him would have let him live.” He replied. Horatio’s attention had wandered away from him at the name Harry though.

                    Combining that with the meager home life history Weasley had provided and Weasley himself claiming to be his best friend, his brother he knew who Tim had been. The famous Harry Potter. Saviour of the Wizarding World in England. The savior they had been all too happy about having died killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. The United States had been preparing to go to war to save Potter from what was happening when the teen had died winning the war he’d been forced to fight. His heart ached for his lover, even as his anger rose as he realized Tim was back in England, back in the place that had forced him to fake his death. Weasley tilted the picture he was holding, and instead of seeing Tim as the youth in the form he had known him as he saw a tiny black haired boy.

               “You’ve realized it then?” Weasley asked. He nodded even as Eric’s hand gripped his in a death grip.

               “He’s back there? Bring him back now.” Eric demanded his voice tight. Weasley chuckled.

              “His identity hasn’t been compromised. My wife, our other best friend, is taking care of him. I’ll fire call her just as soon as I know that you two idiots aren’t going to break his heart.” He replied snidely, setting the picture down. Horatio controlled his temper, knowing it would get him no where even as his worry for his lover mounted. He wanted Tim out of England yesterday, before they had a chance to discover who he was and tried to use him once again. In a way this was worse than Tim being dead, having him out of reach in a place that was dangerous to his state of mind and body. Eric had no such qualms though, and he had to catch him as he lunged.

               “We would never hurt him.” Eric all but screamed, trying to get to Weasley and do physical damage. Horatio held his lover to his body, trying to will him to calm down. He kissed his hair, looking at the other man.

               “Weasley’s not trying to say that we would Eric. Calm down. He’s just trying to protect Tim, nothing more.” He promised his voice gentle. All at once Eric went limp and turned. Horatio felt the hot tears hitting his neck before Eric started shaking. He held him, trying to calm him down and Weasley’s look gentled. He sighed.

               “Look, right now I’m scoping out just what I’m bringing my brother back to. I know American’s in the muggle world are a secretive bunch, but he’d been with you two for six years and he didn’t have a clue that you were magical. He still doesn’t because I haven’t reported back in. I want to be able to tell him that the two of you will not betray him. He came to the US to get away from magic after all.” He murmured. Eric dug further into him as Horatio looked at the other man. He understood the need to protect Tim, right now he needed to see him.

                “I will take blame for not telling him. Eric wanted to, but I was afraid of the outcome. Not of the jail time for exposing our society, but because I’ve known Magical users who revealed themselves to their lovers, their spouses only to have them leave them because they were uncomfortable with being involved with them, or jealous of their abilities. I didn’t think that he would react that way, but I didn’t want to chance losing him.” He murmured. Ronald snorted, looking at him like he was the idiot he felt like. The red head shook his head.

                “Even if Harry was a muggle he doesn’t have it in him to be jealous like that. That’s my specialty, as my many jackass moments growing up has shown.” He replied, before sighing. “Well I suppose since that’s out of the way- you are an idiot by the way, I should prepare you for seeing him. He’s a bit of an idiot too, but seeing as he thought the both of you were muggles he had no idea of how to explain it I’ll forgive him this time. Congrats, your little family is going to be expanding. You managed to get him pregnant, and thanks to Woods’ quick thinking neither was hurt.” He announced. Horatio’s mouth went dry and he felt Eric freeze as the meaning of the dry announcement sank in. While both of them were frozen in shock Weasley threw floo powder into the fireplace.

                  “Good News and Shocking news for you Mione. Which one do you want first?” They heard the other man chirp. There was a feminine laugh, the other man’s wife was obviously enjoying her husband’s personality.

                   “How about I guess the good news, seeing as you’re not a frustrated mess I take it you’ve taken care of the mess over there and I should begin packing up camp. Am I right?” She teased back. Weasley laughed.

                   “On the head. The cover up for Harry’s return is in motion as we speak.” He replied with a hum. “So I guess I get to tell you the shocking bit, oh genius wife of mine. I didn’t find the asshole first. I just got there in time to prevent a revenge killing and a wrench being thrown into getting him home. It’s brilliant Mione, absolutely brilliant. An example of American Magus Paranoia at it’s finest.” He teased. There was an annoyed sigh.

                   “What is Ronald? Who beat you to your prey?” His wife asked a little bored sounding.

                    “Just Harry’s lovers and Bond mates. Turns out the both of them are Magus who decided to live in the muggle world. And we know how paranoid they can be about revealing their talents.” He replied. There was the sound of something dropping, then the woman started laughing loudly. Weasley looked smug.

                    “Oh Merlin. Well that make’s revealing the twins to them a little easier. I know our little brother’s been worrying his head off over how they’ll react to that piece of news, let alone that he’s a wizard in hiding.” She replied after she had calmed herself. “How do you think they’ll take the fact they haven’t seen his base image?” She asked randomly. Weasley snorted, then started chuckling as he looked at them  over his shoulder.

                     “They didn’t blink at the news he was a wizard or that he had a base image. I think I broke them at the whole baby thing though, and you my dear just revealed it’s twin’s. I think I see smoke coming out of their heads.” He teased his wife. Horatio was the first to pull himself out of the shock that he was going to be a father, and that he had almost lost the two unborn children and their carrier that horrible day.

                     His mind started making plans on how to keep his bondmate and children safe once they were back within his grasp. Immediately barring Tim from working on the department sounded good in theory, but he knew his lover. That would just piss him off. Instead Tim’s recovery would have to last until after the children were born. They would have to come out about their relationship, and maybe make up a story about adopting. Any resemblance the children might have to him or Eric wouldn’t be mentioned by their friends at least. He looked at the man who was still laughing his ass off as he came to that conclusion. He wanted Tim back now.

                    “When will my bonded  and unborn children be returned Mr. Weasley? I want them back where I can protect them, and I want them back now.” He growled. Weasley’s wife sighed, and then Weasley backed up and her head appeared through the floo. She grinned when she saw Horatio and the red haired man raised an eyebrow at her as she giggled. She flushed a little and he decided he didn’t want to know why. Her face turned serious after a moment though, and he tensed. He didn’t want to hear that he had to wait- he’d thought Speed was dead for over a month now, and he had just found out his lover was magical, pregnant and somewhere unsafe.

               “Tim will be back just as soon as I can explain this too him and get him out of his reaction to the news. He didn’t know the two of you were magical, and this is going to be a shock to him. A shock that I have to temper because like it or not he almost died, and in doing that a lot of stress was put onto the twins. He can’t handle much more without risking them.” She responded diplomatically. Even though Horatio wanted to argue with her, to tell her that they could handle telling Speed about their magical status he knew from looking at her that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Even though they hadn’t had contact with Speed in the 13 years since he’d ecaped England they only had his best interests at heart. He would have to trust her to know how to handle his lover.

                 “I don’t have to be happy about waiting longer to have my bonded where I can protect him.” He muttered. She smiled again, her eyes sparkling with mischief and relief. She was beautiful in her own way.

                 “I don’t expect you to be Mr. Caine. Not with how Tim’s described you. This is good though- he was sure that you wouldn’t want him after he revealed he was alive, magical and pregnant to boot. I’m not saying that he’ll instantly be relieved the two of you are magical too, considering he was trying hard to escape magic, but once he calms he’ll be happy. I do have to warn you- if you ever do anything that puts him and my nieces or nephews in danger I will eliminate you without a second thought. He deserves to be happy to have his peace.” She replied, before looking at her husband. The gentle look gave way to something stern and he could see Weasley flinch.

                 “That being said, you are not allowed to maim or torture these two. I know you ranted enough about not being able to vet your little brother’s lovers, but Tim doesn’t need to come back to find them insane. Don’t give me that look. I know just what a Weasley does to the people their younger sibling decides to marry. I went through it myself.” She scolded. “I’ve got to go. Tim’s babysitting Lily and they’ll be back soon. Expect us within the week at the latest. Love you, bye.” She added quickly, before leaving the fireplace. As it went back to normal Weasley shifted and looked at them nervously. He laughed a little at the look on Horatio’s face then sighed.

                “I’m guessing I’m going to have the lot of you camping out in my guest bedroom until my wife get’s here with your bonded right? At least at nights, because I still expect you to go to work and aw hell. My lovely Mione just had to outlaw pranking you didn’t she?” He muttered under his breath. Horatio frowned at him.

                  “We would appreciate the chance to be here when Tim gets back home.” He replied stiffly. Eric nodded against his shoulder, the first movement he’d made since the announcement that Speed was pregnant. Weasley sighed, but pointed to a door down the hall. He shook his head in amusement.

                “Guest room’s right there. I expect the two of you to clean up after yourselves, because I’m not a maid.” He grunted. Horatio nodded again, before getting up and leading Eric to the room. His younger lover still looked dazed and in shock. But he was letting Horatio touch him, which was more than what he’d been doing in the last month since Tim’s death. Eric had blamed him for not saving Tim, for letting him die. Weasley didn’t say a word as they left the room, Horatio was glad for that. He still didn’t trust the other man, and he didn’t like that Tim was not here. He only wanted to see Tim, to apologize to him. He blamed himself too, because he should have healed him.

               “It’s going to be alright Eric. He’ll be home soon.” Horatio murmured as he closed the door. Eric clenched his eyes shut and stiffened. After a moment he looked straight at him and glared.

               “He shouldn’t have had to be swept away in the first place Horatio. If you had manned up and broke the statuette to heal him then he would have been here already. He would have been here and we wouldn’t have had to learn about our children second hand, from people that he had ran away from.” He spat. “God knows what could happen to him the longer he’s over there.” Horatio sighed and closed his eyes. He deserved this blame.

                “And I will never be able to apologize enough to either of you for not acting.” He murmured, self blame clear in his voice. Eric snorted, looking away from him and sitting down in a chair hard.

                 “I don’t want your apology, and while Tim might just be so happy that we don’t care that he’s magical, and that he’s pregnant that he doesn’t care he should. You could have healed him and lessened the stain on our children.” He spat. “Male pregnancies are delicate things Horatio. It’s a damned miracle that the children survived, and even then it was most likely Tim’s own magic that saved them at the expense of not helping him when he needed it.” Eric’s voice was harsh, and cracking. Horatio bowed his head, his heart pounding. He had fucked up.

                “And if Tim can’t be angry at you I will carry that rage for him. You’re not going to get off easy just because he’s too glad that you still love him. He’s too damned special to have let go like you did. You just let him go because you were too afraid of doing magic or showing that you were magical and saving his life.” He added, his voice gaining strength. Horatio flinched at the anger in his voice, and of the promise there. Eric wasn’t going to make this easy on him and he was right not to. He should have acted, but he hadn’t.

                “I’m sorry Eric.” He murmured. He’d expected this anger, this rage, but Eric hadn’t let it out before. The younger man snorted, closing his eyes tightly as his fists balled up. He looked ready to punch Horatio.

                 “You can be as sorry as you want but it doesn’t change the fact that you were willing to let the man you called your bonded to Weasley and his wife die rather than expose the fact that you have magic to him. I’m not losing Tim Horatio. I won’t. And I know I have a hell of a lot to make up for because I stayed silent about my magic too.” He replied, before unclenching his fists. “I think I want to lay down now. Sleep is going to be hard to come by when the children get here so I might as well stock up on it.” He murmured, his voice distant. He got up and laid down, his back towards Horatio. The red head didn’t try to talk to him, he needed to cool down.


	4. Bring Me Back To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs onscreen* Hide me from RL please? I managed to type out a chapter.... I need to escape!!!!

                As soon as the fire went back to normal Hermione sighed. She had kept any reaction other than positive out of the mix when it came to Ron’s discovery but this had to potential to be bad. When the two men her best friend was in love with were muggles she was okay with it. But given Harry’s title, she didn’t want to see him hurt if they turned out to be like the majority of the wizarding world. Harry wouldn’t recover if they betrayed him too. She was jumping to conclusions though, there was no proof at all that those two men would hurt Harry. Now she just had to tell him that they were American Wizards. That was going to be fun. Pulling herself together she got up and went to find her errant brother and daughter. Lily loved Harry and he was good with her.

                 Harry, Tim, was pushing Lily on the swing when she stepped out of the house. He grinned at her widely as he noticed her. He looked so… Carefree with her daughter in that moment, his stomach now more noticeable swollen with the two lives he carried. She hoped to Merlin that the two men he had given his heart to didn’t choose to rip it out and stomp on it. He deserved to be happy after the life he had lived as Harry Potter. She watched as he said something to Lily before jogging over, the smile still on his face.

                “What’s up Mione? You’re looking pretty pensive there.” He chirped. She smiled tightly. How does one go about telling someone that they could go home now, but that their lovers were magical, the very thing they had been trying to escape? He frowned slightly as she didn’t respond right away and she relaxed her smile slightly.

               “I have some news from the home front. Let’s get Lily fed and down for the night, and then we’ll talk. And before you start frowning yourself there’s no bad news. Everything and everyone is fine over there, there’s just been some surprising developments and I want to be able to talk you through everything.” She murmured, keeping her tone even and calm. Tim made a face at her statement, but nodded all the same. As her daughter come over he looked her over and chuckled softly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

                 “I trust you Mione. But you’re working yourself into the kind of state that menas you’re worried about how I’ll react to something, so that something is wrong so I’ll wait until after dinner before I get my answers. Just tell me this, is there packing in our immediate futures? Because I’m sick and tired of playing dead. I want to go home, even if I’m going to have to reveal I have magic to the men I love.” He hummed. She rolled her eyes.

                 “We’ll be packing up as soon as you give the say so. Ron caught his guy and the cover up is already being implemented.” She replied. Tim’s smile was blinding as he looked at her. She could only hope he was still this excited after he found out her other news. He hugged her suddenly and she was struck by how much more open to touch he was. Before he had gone to the US you had to be considerate of the fact that sudden movements alarmed him, and that he really didn’t like being touched that much. She hugged him back gently.

                “I can never thank you or Ron enough Mione. The two of you have done so much for me, and now I get to go home.” He whispered into her ear. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Lily broke the hug up by colliding into Speed’s legs. He made a dramatic noise in response to the collusion, letting Hermione go and picking Lily up. He tossed her up in the air and Hermione had to grin at her little girl’s laughter. She turned and went inside, and he followed, tickling Lily as they went. She laughed lightly as he continued making her child laugh.

               Dinner was a quick affair, and putting Lily down was even quicker. She was excited about the move, excited to meet her two new uncles, that Tim was eager to tell her about. Hermione smiled as she closed the door to Lily’s room. Her two elder children would transfer to Celestial Magic School in a week, that was already set up. Tim turned to her as they sat down in the living room. He sighed as she fidgeted as she sat down and looked back at him. When he raised an eyebrow she growled lightly. This would be so much easier to say to his base image, while she was alright with Tim, she knew how to read Harry and Tim had a much better poker face. He must have been able to read her still, but suddenly she was looking at her childhood friend again.

               “There. Now what’s bothering you Hermione?” He asked; his voice stern. She chuckled softly Harry had changed so much since he had left them. He had grown up and she hadn’t been there to see it. “I know you said that Ron had resolved the issue with my would be murderers. That being said I assume something else happened, or you would have had us packing already.” He added with a wry grin. “I want to know what happened?” She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. Of course he would jump straight to the point.

                “Ron wasn’t the first one to find the perpetrator.” She began, her voice hesitant. Harry snorted.

                “Not surprising. I would expect that the American’s would have their Magus Force on the case considering the agreement that I made with them when I took refuge on American soil. So who was it? I assume it’s someone that I know, or you wouldn’t be tiptoeing around this.” He replied, a heavy note of sarcasm in his voice. She rolled her eyes at his easy acceptance. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so hard to tell him, not if he took his lover’s identities this easy. He made an impatient motion with his hand as she didn’t make a move to speak again.

                 “Delko and Caine. They were ready to kill the suspect in retaliation for your death.” She blurted out, hoping that this would be like taking a band aid off, that by getting it out in one smooth motion it would be done with. Harry started laughing loudly as her sentence ended, his face going from shocked to amused in seconds.

                 “Oh great Merlin. “ He wheezed. She looked at him in concern but he waved a hand, his other resting on the bulge of his stomach as his laughter continued. “I should have expected something like this. Goddess, I know how paranoid American Magi are. The mystery of how two muggle men got me pregnant is solved. Shit.” He muttered, as he started hiccupping. She stood up to go get him some water and when she returned he had calmed slightly. He had a hand over his face though and she cleared her throat to let him know that she was there.

                 “Are you alright?” She asked softly. He nodded, sighing as he moved his hand and looked at her. There was still a mad grin on his face, and he still looked amused. She took that as a good sign. He shook his head.

                 “I take it that Ron let the cat out of the bag before contacting you?” He asked softly, accepting the water and sipping it. She nodded her head hesitantly. She honestly didn’t know what to expect out of the pregnant wizard before her. He didn’t look like he was upset or panicking at all and she had expected panic.

                  “I’m pretty sure he vetted the two before he even considered flooing me. Neither of them batted an eye about your base image, but they kind of broke when Ron announced you were pregnant. The red head demanded that you be returned home, and the other was freaking out over the fact that you were here in England. He was afraid that you’d get hurt here because you had ran from the magical community here.” She explained. Harry sighed, caressing his stomach. He looked bigger that he had that first day, but she expected that.

                  “Well this makes it so much easier to explain everything to them. Damn it Hermione, I guess I’m just a magnet for the unusual. I should have known that I couldn’t escape magic.” He muttered softly. She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her, but he didn’t looked panicked in the least, in fact he looked too calm.

                “Alright. I’ll bite. Why are you not panicking? And why are you not mad at them for failing to tell you this themselves?” She asked. His grin softened slightly as he stroked his stomach. He looked content.

                 “ It’s kind of hard to be pissed at them for not telling me when I’m guilty of the same thing Mione. And if they weren’t magical? Well I wouldn’t be pregnant now would i? That being said I espect that Eric wanted to tell me and it was H who kept it under wraps. That man is by the book, and even I’ve heard the horror stories over telling your significant other you were magical when they weren’t. He wouldn’t have cared so much about the fine, but he wouldn’t have wanted to chance me leaving them over this. I love them, and that’s all that matters. Now, we’ve established that I won’t be freaking out over this so what’s next?” He replied, his voice just as amused as he looked. She chuckled, shaking her head. Harry was always full of surprises that much was for sure.

                 “We get ready for the move, that’s what is next Tim. If you’re okay, and not having a freak out over your lovers being magical then I see no reason to delay that. The longer we wait the more… uneasy they will get and that means the more Ron will want to strangle them. You and I both know that he doesn’t do emotional very well, and that when it comes to you that tolerance is extremely shortened. I would prefer not to arrive in the middle of an all out war, because once Ron’s had the time to sleep on this he’s going to start thinking he should test them and from what I saw of your Horatio? That man won’t stand Ron’s testing with out retaliating.” She replied, her voice droll. Harry snickered at her pronouncement, nodding his head as she spoke. His eyes were sparkling.

                 “Horatio doesn’t like to be led around in circles, and Ron will do just that when it clicks in his head that he’s alone with the two men that I am dating. Merlin I’m surprised he lasted this long watching from the shadows.” Tim replied, his voice sounding fond. Hermione looked at the man she considered her brother and shook her head. She didn’t think that Harry had fully thought through why Ron had stuck by his side, why she hadn’t complained when Ron’s self imposed mission made it so she barely saw her husband.

                 “You’re family Tim. And once you’re family you never get rid of him, or me. Hell Fred and George would love to know you’re alive, so would Charlie and Bill, but love to know that you’re alive and healthy, but it wasn’t our call there. Ron stayed with you, watching out for you because there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to. Now are you going to help me pack up tonight, or do you want to go and let all of this sink in?” She asked playfully. He snorted, rolling his eyes as he stood up and looked around. The truth was that they had already packed up most of the things in the house, there was just some essentials that they had left out to use.

                  “I have no problem packing with you. As for my older brothers? Well I suppose I’m going to have to tell them that they are going to be uncles sometime. Especially if I’m stealing you and your family to come and be my baby sitters.” He hummed, before going towards the kitchen. Hermione watched him leave and snickered to herself. She was definitely going to have to learn what not to expect from Tim all over again. She had expected more of a fight over this, panick that the men Harry loved were magical and what that could mean. Instead she’d been the one to do all the panicking and Harry had just shrugged it off. It was insane.

                  She went to the living room. Now that Harry knew he could go home she expected him to be ready to leave by the morning and she had to keep pace with him. She knew he’d been having problems sleeping since he was released into her care, so she didn’t expect him to go to bed tonight, not when faced with getting to go home the next day and she couldn’t blame him. She never slept that well when Ron was away so she couldn't imagine being taken from him herself, not the way Harry had been taken anyways.

* * *

 

                Horatio sighed as he watched Eric get ready for bed. Their host hadn’t bothered them since they retreated to the guest bedroom, but he had sent in meals with a quirky free houself name Manny. And Eric hadn’t spoken a word to him since earlier. Horatio had called into the lab and made sure that they had leave for the next week. He wasn’t leaving this apartment without Tim. He jumped as his cell phone rang suddenly. Eric didn’t even look in his direction as he grabbed his phone. His eyebrow raised when he saw Alexx’s number. Sighing he flipped his phone opened, he had a feeling she was going to announce Tim was alive but in hiding.

                 “Caine.” He rumbled into the phone. Alexx sighed at the sound of his voice.

                  “Horatio. I just got a phone call clearing me to inform you that Speed’s alive but in recovery. He had a drug dealer by the name of Joshie Chamness after him, and the higher ups decided that it was for the best if he went into hiding. They had me fake his death, I’m so sorry.” She almost babbled into the phone. Horatio could tell that she’d been crying recently and sighed. There was a reason for the secrecy among Magus here- if one was every caught they couldn’t implicate others if they had no idea they existed, It would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle this if he’d trusted his friends and co-worker’s more though. Her breath hitched at his silence.

                  “I already know Alexx. I helped arrest Chamness, Eric and I tracked him down before Weasley did.” He spoke softly. He hoped that by mentioning the wand waver the other woman would understand that Eric and himself were like her. She gasped almost silently, then he heard a tiny snort and then a laugh.

                   “I shoulda known. Have you spoken with Speedy? I haven’t gotten an update since Weasley took him to keep him safe.” She asked, her voice cracking slightly. Horatio made a note to chew the other red head a new one for not keeping Alexx in the loop after she had done what she had. Alexx loved Tim like he was her own flesh and blood, and he could only imagine what the woman had gone through not knowing what had happened to him.

                   “I have not spoken with him directly, but I have been assured of his health. Although I am not happy with his location, given his history in that area. He should be coming home soon though. Eric and I are staying with Weasley until then.” He replied, not mentioning the fact that Tim was pregnant. He would let his lover tell her himself. She sighed heavily, and he could hear her handle the phone for a couple minutes.

                    “I’m so sorry Horatio. When he almost died… I jumped at the chance to get him somewhere safe even if was back to that place. I can’t ever apologize enough to you or Eric for making it look like he died though. I knew I couldn’t hope to protect him myself and I didn’t know that either of you knew.” She whispered. Horatio sighed, and there was the self blame that he had expected from Alexx from the moment her name had come out of Weasley’s mouth. The ME was not the sort of woman who didn’t regret what she perceived as slights or mistakes. And if Weasley had kept her in the dark about Tim’s recovery letting him take Tim would have been a mistake in her eyes, plain and simple. He had to stop that thinking before Tim got home, or his lover would never forgive him.

                    “You did what you had to do considering the circumstances Alexx. I can’t blame you for protecting him. As soon as he gets home I’ll have him tell you the same thing. From your point of view giving him to Weasley was the only option you had available. It doesn’t seem that he is upset over seeing his old friends from what I can tell. You did good Alexx, don’t second guess yourself.” He murmured softly, ignoring Eric’s snort. His youngest lover was angry with everyone right now and Horatio was sure he had blame enough for everyone to pass around. Alexx sighed, sounding tired as hell.

                    He looked over at the clock by the bed, it was almost midnight, and while he could appreciate how fast the people putting together to story for Tim’s return were working it was one hell of a time to let their co-conspirator know that the victim was returning home soon. Alexx would be worrying until Tim talked to her himself, and she couldn’t blame her. He wasn’t tired in the slightest and he knew Tim was as safe as he could be considering where he was exactly. There wasn’t much he could do to ease her worries though.

                    “You can say that all you want Horatio, but until my baby boy is home where he belongs and tells me himself that what I did was right I won’t forgive myself. How’s Eric doing?” She replied, quickly switching subjects. This time Horatio sighed as Eric shot him a glare from where he was huddled under the blankets.

                    “He’s worried, and he blames me for not telling the statute to screw itself and healing Tim while I could. I can’t blame him for that considering I almost let him die in my arms. I would have let him die, because I was being a coward.” He replied. Alexx snorted, and she sounded angry now. He grimaced as Eric looked at him with dark eyes. He knew he had a lot to make up for when Tim came home. And he had a feeling no one would let him forget that. Not when his lover had been bleeding out in his arms and he’d been too scared to do anything about it.

                    “I won’t say anything on that subject Horatio, because it’s not my place to be judging you on how you reacted. Tim, he loves the both of you more than life though. Don’t let that guilt destroy you. For his sake, he wouldn’t want you to feel guilt this and I’m sure he will tell you so when he comes home. That boy knows you, understands you. There’s nothing that you could do to make him stop loving you.” She growled, sounding every bit the mama bear that she portrayed herself as when it came to Tim. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

                    “We’ll see about that soon enough Alexx. He’s going to be home soon and he’s going to know that I could have saved him and I didn’t.” He replied, his voice dull. He fully expected his pregnant lover would never want to speak to him again when he came back to Miami. Alexx snorted, sounding half amused and half disgusted.

                    “You’re underestimating him Horatio, mark my words.” She muttered darkly. The mood was broken by her yawn and he snorted. He didn’t want to continue this conversation, because it would get no where until Tim was home. And he was bone tired, while he didn’t expect to sleep he didn’t want to talk anymore either.

                    “I’ll speak to you in the morning Alexx. Today has been one hell of a day.” He murmered, letting the weariness that he was feeling seep into his words as he spoke. Alexx tsked under her breath.

                    “I expect it has been, but don’t think you’re getting off this lightly Horatio. I’m not going to let you beat yourself up over this, and neither will Speedy.” She warned softly before he heard the dial tone. He sighed as he put away his phone, before finding a chair to prop himself up in. He had a  feeling that if he even tried laying down in the bed Eric would bite his head off. Eric sighed and reached over turning off the light. It wasn’t until around two am that his youngest lover got up with a huff and dragged him to the bed, still making sure not to touch him as he went back to sleep. Horatio didn’t know when sleep finally claimed him, but it did.

* * *

 

                 Hermione rubbed her eyes and sighed. They had been up most of the night packing, and even Lily had slept in, but it was eleven in the morning now, and while Lily was up and about she was tired as hell. And no amount of explaining that Miami was six hours behind them would calm Tim down. He wanted to leave now.

                  She knew that Ron would be grumpy at the lack of sleep, but he wasn’t dealing with a pregnant wizard who wanted his bonded. She was, and she was making the executive decision to leave now before she felt the need to strangle said wizard and be done with the whole thing. Everything they were taking with them for now was shrunken and packed into bags, so there wasn’t much to carry. Grunting she slid a backpack on, then picked up her daughter, and another bag. Harry had a backpack, and she waved him off when he tried taking the bag.

                “Toss the powder into the fireplace and call out Trio’s Lair for me will you?” She almost growled. He looked sheepish as he grabbed the floo powered and did just that. She stepped through the green flames, and he followed close behind. Ron was already up, watching the fire with an  bemused expression.

                “I didn’t think he would last this long.” He joked to her. She leveled him with a glare and shook her head.

                 “I’m going back to bed, you’re in charge of these two.” She grumbled crankily, setting down their daughter and belongings and going straight to where she knew her husband’s room was. She needed at least four more hours of sleep before she was going to be human again. Ron’s laughter followed her mockingly. As the door closed Ron looked at his best friend, who was thrumming with energy, and if he looked close enough was beginning to look pregnant in this form. He’d seen Tim’s face often enough not to be creeped out by thinking of a stranger as Harry though, it would be tough not to considering he’d been tailing him for 13 years.

                 “I think you finally managed to break her mate. She didn’t even get this frustrated when the kids were little.” He joked. Tim’s grin was a tad bit too mischievous for his liking, and he had a feeling the other man had deliberately tortured his wife. It was confirmed when Tim started laughing and shaking his head.

                  “She deserved every second of it. After your floo call last night she had me on pins and needles with the way she was acting. I was imagining the most horrible things I could think of happening because she was tip toing around the fact that my lovers were magical.” He replied lazily. “Now where are they? I can’t imagine that H or Eric would have left after you told them I was alive.” He added, a small glare in place. “We’ll talk about you shadowing me later, but for now I want to see them.” Ron sighed, and pointed to the guest room.

                   “The wards I have on the room told me they didn’t fall sleep until about three hours ago.” He warned. Tim shook his head, then yawned. If you looked closely you could tell that the pregnant wizard was tired.

                   “Then I’ll join them for a nap. It might be fun to see how they react to waking up with me there. Is the bed big enough?” He asked softly. Ron chuckled. It was hard to imagine that they hadn’t spoken in 13 years, not with the way that Tim just jumped right back into the thick of things. But he’d always been like that, even when Ron had been at his most idiodic. He nodded and him gave him a small wave before wandering in the direction of the room. Ron looked down at his daughter before grinning to himself, this was going to be a good thing. He was sure of it.

* * *

 

                     Tim entered the room that Ron had directed him to quietly. Even in the dim light of the room he could see his lovers. They were sleeping on the same bed, but Eric was as far away from Horatio as he could get, while H’s arm was stretched in the smaller man’s direction. Both looked horrible, even in their sleep. He felt a stab of guilt that he tried to push away. He hadn’t had a choice in the ruse that Alexx and Ron had pulled off- he’d been a little bit on the dying side of things at the time. But he couldn’t push it away totally. He hadn’t told them that he could possibly be in danger either. At first he hadn’t wanted to trust anyone with who he had been… Then it was easier just not to tell them that he had lied to them the entire time he had known them. He had a hell of a lot to make up for and that was why he couldn’t be mad at them for not sharing their secret.

                     He undressed down to his boxers, before crawling into the bed, settling H’s arm around him. The other man tightened his grip in his sleep, and didn’t wake up. That alone told Tim that H had been exhausted when he had fallen into Morpheus’ arms. The red head was a notoriously light sleeper. After he was comfortable there he threw his own arm around Eric, pulling him from the side of the bed that he had seemingly glued himself too.

                     The slighter man whimpered in his sleep, burying his face in Tim’s neck.  Eric inhaled, and then seemed to melt into his embrace, his body conforming to Tim’s. For a moment the pregnant wizard was afraid that the Latino would wake up, but he didn’t. The tension that had lined the younger man’s body disappeared though and Tim closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe with the men he loved. At that moment the world could go screw itself, he wouldn’t be leaving this bed for a while and while there would be one hell of a discussion in the morning for now everything was right in his life. He pressed a kiss to Eric’s hair and fell back to sleep.


	5. Coming Back To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry for the massive delay in updates my dear Loves, but my baby of seven years passed away a couple months ago and I found myself having to replace my first laptop and then recover the files she tried to take with her to her electronic grave on top of planning my wedding- which is a month away now. Fortunately I was able to save my typed stories, and now I have a new Chapter for all of you. My other Stories will be receiving attention soon so enjoy what I have for you!

　　　　Eric woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, and the feeling of being held snugly to another person’s body. His first instinct was to pull away- thinking that Horatio had pulled him close to himself in the middle of the night, but something stopped him. Without opening his eyes he listened to the sounds around him. The room was quiet, except for the sound of breathing- his own and two other people? That wasn’t right- he didn’t think that Weasley would come into the room he’d given them while they were waiting for his wife to bring Tim home and fall asleep.

　　　　The arms holding him tightened and there was a familiar groan as the person holding him woke up before a kiss was pressed against his hair. His eyes popped open at the sound because he recognized it, one of his hands grasped the arms surrounding him and he looked down slowly. His heart almost stopped when he was proved right. Those were Tim’s arms that he was holding, that were holding him. Tim was here, alive. How had he snuck into bed without waking them up? They couldn’t have been asleep deeply enough to miss something like that.

　　　　He remembered the cold feeling going to sleep last night, like he almost hadn’t believed it was possible that Tim was coming home soon, not when he had seen Tim’s dead body- touched his cold skin and watched as H cleaned his blood off while Alexx was preforming the autopsy for hell. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that even after being told Tim was alive he hadn’t really been convinced that they were telling the truth. In the back of his mind he’d been waiting to hear that they were being lied to- about Tim, about the babies.

　　　　“Tim?” He whispered. Another kiss was pressed into his hair as Tim’s hand entwined with his.

　　　　“I’m here Eric. I’m back and I swear I won’t leave again if i can help it.” Tim whispered. A sob welled up in Eric’s throat as he spun in the slighter man’s arms so he could look into his face, so he could see him for himself. His eyes drank in the grinning face that greeted him, and he was shocked that his sudden movement hadn’t woken H- who had his arms around Speed. Tim‘s smile turned slightly sad as he looked into his eyes, and Eric winced as everything came crashing down on him again. Tim’s death, the funeral, the hunt for the asshole responsible for his lover’s death, Weasley and his impossible, but apparently true story. Tim was never going to be safe, not when he had his life as Potter hanging over his head. For as long as they lived they were going to have to check over their shoulders, to make sure that another asshole didn’t get past them and actually kill the other lab tech.

　　　　“I never want to see you like again Speed. Do you hear me? I saw what I thought was your dead body- dead because H wouldn’t reveal that he was a damned Wizard and try to heal you while you were bleeding out in his arms. And Merlin help me I didn’t blame the man who shot you when you were declared dead. I blamed H because he let you die. I wanted to tell you about magic- consequences be damned, but he always talked me out of it. I was planning on leaving Miami after we got the asshole who cast the imperious.” He muttered, his voice hoarse. Tim’s eyes closed tightly as he spoke, only opening when his last words died in the air. Eric groaned when his bond mate’s lips pressed against his, and although it was kept chaste there was an urgency in the kiss that left him panting when Tim pulled away- looking into his eyes again. There was a serious look on his face that made Eric’s gut twist uncomfortably. He was disspointed with Eric, he could see that in Tim’s eyes.

　　　　“Don’t do this Eric, not to yourself or to Horatio. He didn’t have a choice and it wasn’t like I told you two about my past either. I’m lucky as hell that Alexx got to me before I bleed out plain and simple. Everything happened so fast, and I doubt the first thing on my mind would have been to do anything but panick if the situation was reversed and H had been bleeding out in my arms.” Tim whispered fiercely, his eyes blazing.

　　　　“Don’t put all of this damned blame on him. He loves us and I know he’s been giving himself hell over what happened. He doesn’t need you shutting him out- not when he was hurting just as much, if not more than you have been.” Eric winced as that last sentence was uttered, remembering the night before when he had chewed H out and the other man had sat in a chair until 2 am rather than come to bed and sleep properly.

　　　　Even when he had finally dragged Horatio to bed he had made sure his eldest bond mate had known he wasn’t wanted there. Guilt struck hard and fast as he replayed the past month. Horatio had worked himself to the bone keeping up with their day job and tracking the asshole who was responsible for Tim’s ‘death’. Eric had helped just as much, but he had completely shut H out. He hadn’t given Horatio any emotional support, but H had given him everything he had needed, without question or hesitation. Merlin he was a piece of shit. H snorted, making both men jump and Eric noticed that the red head’s arms had tightened around Speed at some point.

　　　　“Go easy on him Speed. He deserves to be angry with me. I should have done something to save you and our children, but I did nothing and we almost lost you. Hell we’re damned lucky that you’re still alive, let alone our children with the trauma and blood loss you experienced.” Horatio murmured, his voice painfully horse and tired sounding. One of Tim’s arms unwound itself from Eric and he grabbed one of Horatio’s hands tight. After a second’s hesitation Eric wrapped his own hand around both of theirs squeezing as he looked over Tim’s shoulder into Horatio’s blue eyes, trying to convey how sorry he was for his behavior in the past month.

　　　　“He’s right H. I had no right putting it all on you.” He admitted, his voice cracking. “I said some things I never shoulda last night, I’m so sorry.” He added. Tim smiled at him as he watched surprise flicker over Horatio’s face. The surprise hurt him as he realized just how much he had messed up with the red head the past month.

　　　　“You don’t have to apologize Eric. I expected the anger a lot sooner than last night, I know I deserve it for what I failed to do.” The red head assured him, before looking at Tim- who looked ready to smack the both of them. “When did you get here?” He asked softly. The frustrated look on Tim’s face faded into a grin.

　　　　“About 5 am. Ron told me the two of you had only been asleep for about 3 hours so I just climbed into bed. I have to admit that the two of you are a lot more calmer than I expected- waking up to a dead pregnant man in your bed and all.” Their bond mate replied, humor heavy in his voice. Eric rolled his eyes as Horatio chuckled lowly. Eric watched as H pressed a kiss to Tim’s neck and the response it got from their pregnant lover.

　　　　“You definitely know how to make an entrance Speedle. I think I can speak for the both of us when I say I’m just too damned relieved to have you here, in our arms to do much more than hold you right now.” Eric murmured, his eyes darkening as Tim moaned lowly. They would not take advantage of Tim in his friend’s home though. Horatio chuckled again as he watched Eric’s reaction, and it was like the past month hadn’t happened. Eric didn’t know how H could just put the way he had acted behind him as if it never happened. He felt like crap at the easy forgiveness that was offered to him. He’d been selfish in his grief over Speed’s death. He jerked as a finger tapped his forehead. Focusing back on the room he found Tim looking at him with exasperation.

　　　　“None of that Eric. We’ll have time to go through our regrets after we get everything taken care of. Right now we’re in my pseudo older brother’s home- with said brother and his wife probably waiting for us to show our faces. Waiting with them is my goddaughter- who is very excited to meet her new uncles. And I’ve been told that Ron had Alexx fake my death so I know I have to call her and let her know I’m alright. Then we have to spread my cover story to our team, and decide if I’m going to be ‘recovering’ the rest of my pregnancy and how we’re going to explain suddenly having two babies once I give birth. And I have to consider if I’m going to be telling anyone else from my life as Potter that I’m not only alive still, but pregnant to boot.” Tim scolded. He grinned at the identical groans his statement caused, as the real world broke into their happy little reunion cocoon.

　　　　“I don’t think I like the idea of anyone else from Potter’s life knowing you’re alive still Tim. Wizards in America knew the hell that Britain put you through and we were gearing up for war to get you out of there before your ‘death’.” Horatio rumbled, zeroing in on what he thought was the most vital part of his statement. Tim sighed, spinning around in the tangle of arms he was laying in. He looked his eldest lover in the eyes.

　　　　“Believe me H- if you had suggested this a month ago I would have laughed you out of the lab. But that was before I knew that Ron has spent the last 13 years watching my back and not saying a word as to the fact I was alive, or that he was there. When I left Britain I left assuming that everyone would be happy I was dead. I was wrong, and the last month has reminded me that I left family behind to morn me. I’m not saying I tell the Wizarding World that I’m alive- Just my other older brother’s- Ron’s brothers. Ron and Mione are going to be staying here in Miami, and i won’t make them lie to our family as to why they moved so suddenly.” He responded patiently. Horatio sighed before putting his hand over the now visible bump on his partner’s midsection.

　　　　“I don’t like the idea of increasing the chance of those assholes over there finding out about you or our children. And the more people who know you were Potter the more risk you’re under.” He murmured huskily. Before frowning slightly. “Just how far along are you?” He added his tone curious, and gentle in a way that Tim only saw when they were alone, or when H was dealing with the victims of their family on a case. Tim sighed, looking down at his stomach. He had sort of dreaded that conversation, if only for the fact that it brought up the fact that he had known about the pregnancy and hadn’t told them about it because he was afraid of their reactions.

　　　　“I’m four months along, and I can tell you my brothers? They would rather die than to see me hurt. I thought the worst of them once- and I shouldn’t have. We’re going to have a family of our own now, and I’m tired of hiding from the people who care for me.” He explained, trying to keep the conversation on the safer path, before chuckling lowly. “If you think that’s showing wait until I show you my base form. I’m small as Potter H- so the pregnancy bump? It looks huge on me.” He added wryly, unable to help himself when adding that bit.

　　　　It still seemed a little shocking to see himself in the mirror when he reverted to his base image- which he seemed to do a lot around Mione. Something sparked in his older lover’s eyes at that statement. Interest and a fierce protectiveness that shocked Tim for some reason. It suddenly hit him that even though they had only known about the babies for less than a day that they had accepted them, embraced the idea that in a couple months there would be two children coming into this world. He felt a little awed at the idea that this was happening.

　　　　“Show us.” He demanded, the topic of telling other people that Potter was alive shoved aside in light of his off handed statement. Eric murmured his agreement to the demand and Tim grinned to himself as he wiggled out of his cocoon. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous about showing his base form to the two men he’d been with for six years now, but out of everyone they deserved to see him in his true form. They had fallen in love with a form that he had tailored in an attempt at never being recognized in. Breathing deeply he let Tim’s form go.

　　　　Both of the men on the bed gasped as he shrunk even further in height, and he could feel the weight of his children stressing his smaller form more. Looking over to the bed he noticed Horatio was already getting up from it- Eric seemed frozen in place, a look of half horror half arousal painting his face. Tim tried not to think of what was causing the horror. Anything from his youthful appearance to just plain appearance could be the cause. Instead he looked at Horatio’s face. The red head had a look of hunger in his eyes, and nothing but protectiveness on his face. The much larger man’s hands found his stomach and cupped his face respectively.

　　　　“Beautiful.” Horatio praised, before drawing him into a kiss. Tim let himself relax, kissing the other man back with everything he had. This reaction was... Unexpected. He hadn’t even hoped that either of his bond mates would find his base form attractive. Harry didn’t seem like he would be their type, but Horatio’s reaction- the passion behind this kiss and the erection that was pressing into him wasn’t faked in the slightest. He whimpered and panted as Horatio pulled away, looking him in the eyes. Eric made a noise from the bed, and Tim made the mistake of looking over at their latino bond mate. He sighed as he saw tears in the other man’s eyes. Something was wrong and he didn’t know if he wanted to know what Eric was thinking. Horatio’s arms tightened protectively around his form as he too looked over at Eric. Tim looked down as Eric reached up and wiped his tears.

　　　　“Eric. Explain.” Horatio demanded, a hard note in his voice. Tim flinched, because here he was causing problems. This was his worst fear- coming in between two men who he knew loved each other just as much as they loved Speedle. The way Horatio was holding him though- it told the younger looking man that if Eric said the wrong thing that Horatio wasn’t going to go light on him. He didn’t want there to be a fight, he realized as he started trying to pull away from Horatio. The red head wouldn’t let him go though- he held onto him firmly.

　　　　“I know what Weasley told us. But seeing his base form. This goes beyond a bad childhood and the crap he went through in the European Wizarding World. What i’m seeing is the result of life long mistreatment and I don’t know how safe it’s going to be for him to carry the babies to term. Look at him. He’s only 4 months gone H. He’s beautiful, but Merlin with the damage he’s endured this pregnancy could kill him.” He explained, his voice hoarse. Tim looked up at him sharply as he spoke, his reaction to his base form suddenly making sense as Horatio’s arms tightened, but cradeled him as if he was made of glass. Of course his lover would be thinking about his mortality so soon after thinking he had been murdered. His muscles relaxed as he looked over Eric. 　　　　“The Medi-Witch who has been monitoring me for the last month- the one who treated me as a child for what she was able to- has assured me that I’m going to be able to carry the babies close to term safely. Although she does recommend that I refrain from returning to my base form after month six because of the strain it puts on my body. If I wasn’t a metamorphangi I admit that carrying twins would be a danger to my health, but I am and the form I live in is more than capable of carrying multiple children safely.” He assured both of his bond mate’s. Eric blinked rapidly as his spoke, and he didn’t look any more relaxed by the statement. Even Horatio was still stiff.

　　　　“Tim, sweetheart. Once this pregnancy is over we’re going to take precautions. I know that being able to shift your forms makes it alright, but we’re not going to chance your health. If we want more children after these two? I’ll carry them myself.” Eric chocked out. Tim tilted his head to the side before his lips quirked. He had completely over reacted to Eric’s reaction, and he felt kind of stupid in light of the latino’s reasoning.

　　　　“Alright Eric. I’m not going to complain about that considering that morning sickness is a pain in the ass.” He replied easily. Eric’s lips tilted into a smile at his response, then he was off the bed and kissing Tim gently. Cradled between his two bond mates Tim felt like nothing could get to him. Like the idiots from Potter’s life had no chance to get to him now that they knew of the threat. And that was probably true. Neither H nor Eric were going to be leaving his side after this. And once his team knew that he was alive- even just believing that he had been placed into hiding after being shot- they would come together to protect him also. His family was great like that.

　　　　“I’m glad to see we all agree on something here. Now that is out of the way I have to say that we should probably get dressed and meet our hosts. The sooner we do that the sooner we can get you to Alexx so she can check you over. I don’t doubt that you were taken care of while you were with them, but I know that I would feel better if she had a look at you, and i know it would go a long way to help Alexx feel better about the choice she made.” Horatio rumbled into his shoulder. Tim grinned at the statement, but didn’t make a move to leave his spot. Eric snickered after a couple of minutes of no one moving. Tim winked at him and H huffed.

　　　　“One of us has to make the first move if we’re going to get dressed you know H.” Eric teased. The red head didn’t move his arms from their spot around Tim’s delicate base form though, if anything he settled into the embrace more, nuzzling the black haired man’s neck. Eric snorted, before sighing and pulling away from the embrace himself and reaching for his pants. He felt both of his bond mates watching him as he dressed, and it did nothing to help him zip his pants up to tell the truth. The moment only ended when a knock on the door rang in the room. As Horatio let go of Tim and went for his pants the smaller wizard just shrugged on Horatio’s overly large shirt. It covered to the end of his boxer’s mid thigh, and the two men couldn’t look away as thier small lover opened the door. A frizzy haired woman slipped in and closed the door behind her- ignoring them.

　　　　“So. I woke up to Visitors Ry. Apparently Fred tried visiting me this morning when he got back from France with George, Charlie and Bill. When they noticed everything was closed up they went to visit Jaime at Hogwarts because they were worried and the brat gave them our new address and told them that and Micheal would be transferring to the School here in Miami in a week. And instead of doing the polite thing and owling they just showed up wanting to know why we were just up and moving without telling them.”She blurted out- her words coming out in a rush that the two unfamiliarity men had trouble deciphering. They did understand Tim’s loud burst of laughter, and it was only the reminder that the room had a silencing ward that kept them calm.

　　　　“That makes this so much more easier. I was just telling Eric and Horatio that I wanted to let my older brothers in on the secret of my survival. They weren't too enthused about it considering the logistics of more people knowing Potter lives and all. But I had already decided. The question is how to go about this. I’m thinking I should go with the way that has the most shock value myself. Fred and George used to appreciate a good prank, and well coming back from the dead is one hell of a prank.” Tim chirped, sounding both alike the man that Horatio and Eric had fallen in love with and different in a way. He sounded... Younger, more relaxed. There had always been a tenseness in Tim before, and now. It was like it was gone. It took a couple seconds before the meaning of his words sunk in though- and when it did Horatio cleared his throat, making his lover and the woman look at him.

　　　　“I think it would be best if we apperate to our home. I don’t think more people knowing about his past is the best thing. He had Potter die for a reason- and it took 13 years for some asshole to find him with no one knowing who he once was. The more people who know the greater the risk for someone slipping up and getting him killed for real.” He protested. The woman, Mione if he was right, rolled her eyes heaven ward and sighed.

　　　　“You’re Horatio I take it? Tall, Red Hair, Handsome and protective as hell over my baby brother? I appreciate your concern here, but if you think any one of the men out there would chance something happening to Ry because they fucked up his cover then I'm going to have to tell you that you’re wrong. Think of it this way- You’re meeting the in-laws. Because those men and myself? We’ve known Ry since he was 11 years old. We might not have seen him in 13 years, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s family. And he’s pregnant. Are you going to deny Ry the chance to reconnect with his family? Deny those children a chance to know the men that they would be calling uncles otherwise?” She asked, her voice understanding, but hard as she pointed out all the things that he was willing to ignore. He looked to Tim, who had a curious look on his face, before he sighed.

　　　　“Do you really want to tell them Tim? This isn’t something you’ll change your mind about? Right now your emotions are running high. You almost died, and you’re pregnant.” He asked bluntly. The question made the woman flush red but Tim grinned, his green eyes sparkling. He was amused by the question- that much was clear.

　　　　“You haven’t seen my emotions running high yet H. But yes- telling them is what I want to do. I already said I had a lot of time to think this over- and believe me the past month with this mother hen here hasn’t been filled with much action. She monitored my every movement to make sure that I let the babies recover from the trauma they experienced.” He replied. Horatio sighed before leaning against the wall.

　　　　“Well I take back my suggestion for us to leave then. So what are you planning Speed. I know you, and I know you like to cause a stir when you get the chance to. As seen by the fact you just crawled into bed instead of waking us up the moment you got here. I’ll admit that move was designed to smooth over whatever problems you thought we might be having over your death. These think you’ve been dead for the past 13 years.” He stated. Tim smirked at him and placed his hand over his stomach, making the shirt stretch over his baby bump.

　　　　“Nothing to special H. Hermione I think you should get back to your guests. Eric, H and I will be out shortly.” He hummed, a serene look washing over his face. While Horatio and Eric looked at him confused by his response. Hermione giggled though, her brown eyes alight with amusement as she reached for the door handle.

　　　　“Right. So you’re going to just walk right out there, dressed the way you are and showing off your cute bump. Instant protective older brothers cooing over you and skipping over whatever outrage or upset about you hiding out here in the United States for 13 years while letting them think you were dead. And when that comes up Ron’s going to take the heat since he knew you were alive and where you were. I always knew there was a devious Slytherin hiding under the Gryffindore Golden Boy Image. I like it.” She sing songed. Tim laughed softly.

　　　　“No coming to your husbands defense on this one?” He teased. She smirked, shaking her head.

　　　　“Oh no. Ron dug this hole when he decided that he was taking up your saving people complex without considering the fact that his brothers would care that you were alive just as much as he did. Hell I might have known you were alive and safe, but I never knew where. Think of this as my payback for letting him let you isolate yourself. I know you’ve been happy, but it hasn’t stopped me from missing and worrying about you.” She replied, before exiting the room. Tim shook his head before looking at his bond mates.

　　　　“Prepare yourselves to be grilled within an inch of your lives once their attention is off me. Especially since the two of you put me into this condition. I’m their youngest sibling and with what I remember about them they won’t just sit by without making sure you’re good enough for me.” He hummed. “And H if you could conjure another shirt up for yourself I think it would be for the best. Since you know i kind of claimed this one and all.” He added with a wink. Eric had a look of complete horror on his face as he froze in the middle of doing his tie.

　　　　“Wait just a second Speedy. We’re going to walk into a room with what five men who claim you as their youngest sibling? Ah Hell H, We’re not going to be walking out of this place in one piece. You saw how Agent Weasley looked at us. And Speed said they were his older brothers. Are you sure we can’t just head over to Alexx and do this another time? Like one where we are not confined in their home?” The latino squeaked out. Tim smirked as H shook his head. Eric groaned as H transfigured his suit jacket into another shirt, while Tim reached for the door. He didn’t know why he was agreeing to this, but he had to admit that Speed looked happy.

　　　　“Are you ready Eric?” Tim asked over his shoulder. Eric nodded hesitantly as he watched Horatio finish.

　　　　“As I’ll ever be. But Tim? Promise me that as soon as we’re done with this, and with Alexx you go back to your Speedle form. I know you said you have two more months where you’d be safe in your base form, but I’d rather not risk it. I’ll feel a whole hell of a lot better with you in a shape that I know can handle the pregnancy safely. We can’t loose you, not because we got you pregnant.” He murmured. Tim’s eyes dimmed, softening.

　　　　“I promise I won’t do anything to risk myself, or the babies Eric. Now- the longer we stall the more silly excuses Ron will come to explain why he moved his family to Miami. He won’t tell them the truth, and Mione’s hanging him out to dry on this one.” He replied softly. Eric nodded and took a breath as Tim opened the door and he could suddenly hear the noise of multiple people joking around. They were a loud bunch- these people that Tim claimed as his family. Tim grinned widely at the noise and winked at them, before starting down the hall- a bounce in his step. Horatio shook his head as Eric looked over at him, a grin on his lips. Both men took a breath before following their bond mate into the den of lions.


	6. Talking 'Ghosts' and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm updating this one again!!! The Horror lovelies, the horror. To tell the truth it just wouldn't leave me alone... and then went on and on... I hope that you enjoy it... If not then blame the damn bunnies.

　　　　Tim followed the familiar racket that symbolized Fred and George around, his heart pounding as he padded barefoot down the hall. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the Weasley’s in the past 13 years, but living with Mione the past month had reminded him of the good times that he had enjoyed with his family. That realization was the cause of his problem’s now though. He hadn’t felt guilty leaving everyone thinking that he was dead because of their reactions when he had first told them what Ginny had done, but he sure as hell felt guilty now. He paused near the end of the hall as he heard a grunt, that was followed by a whine and then silence.

　　　　“Alright Ronnie. Quit stalling, why did we have to hear that you’d moved to the States from our nephew? What could have been so important that you just up and move without giving at least us some kind of warning. I mean for Merlin’s sake we’ve put up with you disappearing yourself at random times, but you’re moving Jaime and Micheal a month into term even, and you’re taking Lily so far away. Who will teach her pranks now? It’s like you’re cutting the rest of your family out of your lives. We miss Harry just as much as you do, but cutting your family off isn’t the option. Mum and Dad haven’t said a word about the two of you shutting them out of the kid’s life because of what Ginny did to Harry and Remus but don’t you think it hurts them too? We haven’t told them you’ve moved yet- you’re doing it.” George’s unmistakable timber demanded. Even though Tim could only see the back all the red head’s gathered he suddenly felt sick. He was fooling himself if he thought they wouldn’t be angry with him.

　　　　“I think you should let Ron go about right now George. Ron’s behaviour for the past 13 years has a simple explanation. He decided I needed someone looking out for me even if I didn’t want it. I only found out he was shadowing me a month ago when I was shot and almost died. He’s been here for a full month making sure i could drag my sorry ass home. Mione decided when she saw me that they were making the full move to Miami.” He spoke up- deciding to treat this like ripping a bandage off. Quick and dirty, hopefully pulling Ron’s ass out of the fire while he was at it. He watched as each of his brother’s stiffened as his voice rang out in the room, but none of them turned around. Fred’s hand clenched and started shaking, as he turned to Hermione.

　　　　“This isn’t funny Granger.” He hissed, using his sister-in law’s maiden name. “Harry’s dead, he had been for 13 years and if he asn’t been and the two of you have been hiding that fact. Bloody hell, that means he’s spent the last 13 years alone- his last memories of our family being us defending Ginny before we found out what a deceitful bint she was in the final battle. Tell whoever is using his voice to stop it and we’ll leave you alone. If you don’t want to tell us why you’re bloody up and running then fine. Just don’t use our baby brother to do it.” Hermione looked like she had been struck as Fred finished speaking, his voice turning raw and cracking. Tim squeezed his eyes shut at the reminder of that last conversation. He had told them that Ginny had been the one to kill Remus, Tonks and Teddy and they had called him a liar. And he hadn’t looked back when he faked his death.

　　　　“She can’t tell me to stop using my own voice Fred. And you’re right, when I faked my death I did it without regret because when I came to you guys, the people I called family, instead of going after Ginny and taking my revenge for her murdering my godfather, cousin and godson I was called a liar. I was chased out of the one place I still felt safe in, called home by the people I called parents and brothers. I fully intended to die taking that bastard out, but I didn’t and I didn’t see the need to correct anyone’s assumptions differently. I left and went to the muggle world and lived. And I didn’t regret doing it, not until I woke up in the infirmary at Hogwarts a month ago and found out that even though I had given up on my family they hadn’t given up on me.” Tim replied, as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. He heard Eric and Horatio stop at the end of the hall, giving him the space he needed to do this. Fred’s clenched fist hit his leg angrily, but no one turned towards him.

　　　　“Stop using his damned voice!” Fred snarled. “He can’t be alive! We would have known!” There were tears clogging Fred’s throat- Tim heard them in his voice just as he felt them in his own eyes. Ron grunted, and Tim saw him pull out of George’s suddenly lax grip. Then his best friend looked at him, and his eyes widened in shock.

　　　　“Bloody hell mate! I didn’t expect you to revert to your base form- you haven’t done that in the 13 years I’ve been shadowing you. You’re bloody huge while you are in that form. And where are your bloody pants?” The chess master blurted out. Tim wiped his eyes as he laughed at Ron’s shock. He had forgotten Ron hadn’t seen him in his base form yet. Even Ron’s statement didn’t make their four visitor’s turn though- they were all studiously avoiding looking in the direction their younger brother was and Tim tried not to let that hurt.

　　　　“I’m four months pregnant with twin’s Ronald. What did you expect my base form to look like? “ He retorted sarcastically. Fred’s head turned the slightest before he stopped himself from looking at him.

　　　　“Don’t. This is sick Ron, using his voice- acting like he’s there and pregnant. He was 17 when he died, he didn’t get to fall in love or have children. Just stop this please.” Fred pleaded, his head bowing. Tim growled, he didn’t remember them being this stubborn. Steeling himself one more he set a hand on his stomach before stomping into the room and pushing past Fred, elbowing him roughly. Hermione looked horrified.

　　　　“Careful! Madame Pomphry said not to stress the babies.” She scolded, moving forward and wagging a finger in his face. George gasped along with Charlie and Bill. Tim looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his adopted sister.

　　　　“I’m fine Hermione.” He brushed his friend’s concern off before looking at the more level headed of the twins with a small smirk. “I’m looking pretty damned good for a dead guy right? And I’m betting you two put my investment to good use. You were doing great when I made my exit from the wizarding world after all.” He snapped sassily, his eyes narrowed as he dared George to call him an impostor. He resisted the urge to laugh as George’s mouth opened and closed like a fish- but squealed when he was swept off his feet. He snapped his head around and found himself looking into Bill’s hard blue eyes. He eeped, and heard Hermione snicker in amusement and resisted the urge to glare at her- he had bigger things to worry about. Meaning the Curse breaker who was currently holding him off the ground and preventing him from making any sort of dash away.

　　　　“Erm. Hi Bill. Fancy meeting you here?” He whispered. The eldest Weasley didn’t smile at that, but then again he hadn’t expected him to. Instead he looked at Charlie, who looked like he was going to pass out.

　　　　“Charlie! Pull yourself together and get George to pull out his potions kit. He should still have the potions used to detect poly juice in there. If this is really Harry then we’re all going to sit down and talk. And then we’re going to go get Mum and Dad and Ron will explain just why he lied to us for 13 years and let us think our littlest brother was dead- especially since it sounds like he needed more than one person watching after him if he almost got killed.” Bill growled, reminding harry of his partial infection. He shouldn’t need the potion to tell if he was Harry or not. He should be able to smell if it was true. The thought made the small man snort.

　　　　“Shouldn’t you be able to smell if I’m myself Bill? I haven’t forgotten that you and Greyback had a little tussle.” He grumbled under his breath. He chanced a look over to the hallway and saw Eric and Horatio standing just inside the doorway, their hands on their amulet’s. He resisted the urge to groan, because if Bill didn’t put him down soon his bond mates were going to cause problems. Serious problems if the looks on their faces were right. He was guessing that the only reason they hadn’t stormed in was the fact that no one had threatened him. Bill snorted at his remark, then sighed, walking to a chair like he wasn’t carrying an adult and sitting down.

　　　　“I didn’t know you’d heard about that, considering it happened after we chased you off.” The older man murmured tiredly, before nuzzling Tim’s hair. Comforting himself. “Merlin Harry James Potter. Of everything we thought of when we found out Hermione and Ron had split the country moving to be with a dead man didn’t come up. Now running away from the dead man and the memories our family evokes- well that did come up. But we never imagined this. You’re right I can tell it’s you. Merlin knows there was enough of your things around that I’m familiar with your scent.” He admitted. Tim snorted, relaxing into Bill’s lap. Ron rolled his eyes as his other brother’s just stared at the obviously pregnant ghost that they were seeing just sitting there,

　　　　“I go by Timothy Speedle now Bill, I have for the past 13 years, and I normally don’t look like this. You can barely tell that the twins are there in my normal form.” Tim informed his eldest brother, who snorted into his hair.

　　　　“Of course you do. You do realize that we are going to get Mum and Dad right? Mum deserves to know you’re alive and have a chance to apologize. And before her newest grandchildren make it into the world. You’re going to be alright carrying them right? When Fluer was pregnant with our twins it was hard on her. And she didn’t have the damage those damned Dursley’s - or the damage that everything else that happened caused. ” Bill asked, his voice worried. Ron looked horrified and Tim was thinking that the red head was finally realizing what Bill was hinting at- why Hermione had warned him to be careful when he elbowed Fred. He winced as Hermione made an angry noise as she glared at him, remembering her anger now that the Weasley male’s attention was on him.

　　　　“Poppy told him that he would be able to revert to his base form for another two months tops before it would stress his body out too much and he would run the risk of losing the twins and hemorrhaging out. He’ll have to finish the pregnancy in his Speedle form if he wants to carry the twins to term.” Hermione she informed them, giving him the evil eye. All the Weasley males looked alarmed at the words that she said, and Tim winced as he heard Eric curse in Spanish. He had left out the hemorrhaging part on purpose when he had told them Poppy’s warning, given that they had thought he was dead the previous day and Eric already had admitted he was worried about what the pregnancy would do to him. Bill’s arms tightened around his chest as he inhaled slowly.

　　　　“That doesn’t sound safe to me.” Charlie rasped out, coming to kneel by the chair Bill was in with Tim. He put a hand on Tim’s face. “We already thought you were dead for 13 years Harry. I want you to promise me that you’re not going to spend a lot of time in your base form. We can’t loose you again.” He begged softly, worry clear in his voice. Tim smiled at him tightly, he knew that their worry was natural, but he had a feeling Miami was going to be host to an entire red head clan by the end of this. He was going to be smothered by his adopted family.

　　　　“I think after hearing Hermione tell the lot of you what Poppy told me, my bond mates are going to keep a close eye on me to make sure I don’t. Considering when I was shot I bleed out in the arms of one of them until I had the Draught of living death shoved down my throat and they were told I was dead and all. I didn’t exactly tell them that if I lost the twins I’d probably hemorrhage out. And Bill you almost got yourself killed with the stunt you pulled.” He replied, looking over to where Eric and Horatio were standing just inside the room.

　　　　“What?! Bond Mates?” Fred sputtered, speaking for the first time since he had denied that it was Harry speaking. He swung around to look where Tim was. “You two berks think you’re good enough for our Harry? You bonded him?” He demanded, sounding like a bear. Tim really didn’t envy the impulsive twin’s children if he had any, they would never get married if this was how he responded to significant others. Eric snorted, obviously not amused.

　　　　“This coming from the asshole that was just yelling at Tim and telling him he couldn’t be the guy he had been running away from being. Just for the record H and I didn’t want him telling other people he was Potter once. He made it 13 years without one of you crazy bastards hunting him down. The more people who know Potter’s alive means more chances that another bastard will be taking pot shots at him. I’m not losing him- I hope you understand that.” Eric sneered coming into the room fully. His stance was purely defensive. Fred looked like he’d been struck and Tim was torn in between calming his Latino bond mate and comforting Fred. He chose to try and do both. There was no guarentee that he’d be sucessful, but hell. You only live once right.

　　　　“Eric, they had no forwarning that I was alive- not like the two of you. I’m sure neither you nor Horatio believed Ron when he broke it to you. It’s understandable that he had a little freak out when I just suddenly started talking to him. He wasn’t yelling at me though. He was yelling at Mione and Ron- who he thought were playing a horrible trick on them. It makes a crude kind of sense considering all of the nasty pranks i remember him and George pulling on Ron when we were in school.” He spoke softly. Eric sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Tim with sad brown eyes that made the pregnant man want to get up from his seat and hug the Latino.

　　　　“Logically i get that man, but it doesn’t mean I have to be happy with the fact that he was stressing you out in your condition by doing what he did. And then we have the dick who’s currently holding you in his lap. Snatching you up off the ground like that? Threatening to test you with the Poly Juice Detection potion? He would have had to use your blood for that. And hearing just what might happen to you if you miscarry? I’m feeling the need to get you the hell out of here and away from them.” He shot back. And yes he was focusing on the whole hemorrhaging part of Hermione’s statement. And he was turning every little thing into a threat to his pregnancy, and consequently his life. Merlin the next five months of his life was going to be hell at this rate. Bill snickered quietly as he came to this realization and Tim didn’t resist the urge to elbow him hard in retaliation.

　　　　“Oww! You brat! I wasn’t laughing at you.... Or this Eric... Not really. I was just remembering when Fleur was pregnant, and when we first noticed she was having problems carrying them. Every little thing that happened around her after scared me to death. I saw danger in her standing too long even. I don’t need any proof that this guy loves you Harry, not with that reaction. On that note- Eric is it? Not one of my family is going to be a leak that he’s still alive- so put that out of your mind. And try to calm down with the paranoia. I know from experience that the more you try to protect him, the more he thinks your smothering him. You have to trust him to know his limits.” Bill explained with a pout that was directed at his youngest brother. Tim rolled his eyes and looked upward as Eric snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked over his pregnant bond mate.

　　　　“You haven’t seen Tim in 13 years. Think about that before you start giving us tips on how to handle him. I’m willing to bet that Tim knows exactly how we’re going to be acting in light of what just happened.” He shot back stubbornly. Tim sighed leaning his head back and resisting the urge to face palm himself.

　　　　“I’m going to have a tail if I leave the house. If I return to work before the babies are born i’m going to restricted to desk duty- and that’s assuming that we’re not handling anything that could be a hazard to the babies or myself. After the babies are born I’m going to be lucky if I see field work.” He informed everyone in the room, his voice dry. Eric smirked at him while Bill rested his chin on Tim’s head- looking at the Hispanic male curiously.

　　　　“We might not have gotten to see our little brother in over a decade- but we do know him. And we know how he reacted to similar situations when he was younger. Sure he might have changed, but I can tell from his little listing of what he expects that he’s already dreading the reactions he knows to expect. So I think we can safely give some advise on how to handle him.” He replied, his voice half amused by the territorial nature that was being showed by the younger male, half annoyed by the amount of sheer stubbornness that he was showing.

　　　　He didn’t know the red head’s personality yet, but from what he could see this Eric was a good match for Harry. The form in his lap laughed at the showdown that was occurring and Bill didn’t resist the grin that passed over his face as he noticed that the twins had slipped out of the room. He had a feeling mum and dad would be here soon. The red head wasn’t tense like Eric, Bill noticed. In fact he was smiling at Harry now- looking amused by what was happening and completely at ease with the dynamics that he saw. He was an observant person.

　　　　“Calm down Eric. I’m willing to give them a chance, considering what Agent Weasley has done. If he thought his family was a danger to Tim, then he would have made sure they were gone before his wife came to get us.” The red head rumbled. Bill watched as Harry beamed at him and Eric scowled, obviously unhappy with his response. The dark haired man was going to be more forceful in his efforts to protect Harry, while his other partner would be more cautious, watching everything around them for signs of danger, but not interfering unless it was needed. Harry would respond better to that tactic, if he was anything like he was 13 years ago.

　　　　His ears perked when he heard noise coming from Ron’s receiving room. His father’s voice asking why they had been requested. He heard George explain that Ron and Hermione had moved, and his mother’s small noise of disappointment. She had... Become quieter following Harry’s ‘death’ considering some of the things she had screeched at the then teen when he had broke the news that Ginny was in league with the Dark Lord- offering the fact that she had personally killed Remus and his family as proof. She’d never forgiven herself for being wrong. George took a breath, before continuing onward. The moment he told them what the brother’s had found hiding out at Ron’s house when they had come looking for him- adding that they had confirmed Harry’s identity- there was a thump and Bill stiffened as he heard his father call out to his mother. Everyone in the living room heard that.

　　　　Harry was up off his lap in seconds, shrugging his grip off easily as he ran to the next room, the entire group behind him. Bill entered the receiving room to find his father on the ground, his mother’s head in his lap and Harry kneeling next to him. One of the small man’s hands were on his mother’s neck checking for a pulse, while the other was casting wandless spells. His father was alternating staring at Harry with open mouthed shock, and looking as his wife- worry clear on his face. George was standing horrified where he had been when their mother had fallen to the floor. Harry was joined by his two ‘bond mates’ and then the pregnant man pulled away.

　　　　“She just fainted?” The  green eyed man asked the two men who had been in the room with her. Arthur looked away from his wife and at his youngest child- Ginny had been blasted off their family tree when here involvement with Voldemort had come out. He looked from Harry to the two strangers, and then back, before clearing his throat.

　　　　“George didn’t tell us you were pregnant Harry.” He blurted out, looking faint and not answering the question that had been asked. The answer was pretty obvious anyways. Harry gave him an unimpressed look.

　　　　“I don’t think he got that far Mr. Weasley.” He replied, his voice not as warm as it had been with Bill and the others. That change in demeanor shocked Bill slightly, before he remembered that his parents had been one of the only adults that Harry had actually trusted. Their betrayal must have hurt more than Bill could imagine. He could see that his father had come to the same realization as the older man paled at Harry’s tone.

              “Harry... I am so sorry that we didn’t believe you, and the way we reacted was shameful on our entire family. We should have at least looked into what was going on with Ginervra before reacting.” The Weasley patriarch murmured, his voice cracking. Bill watched with a slight amount of alarm as his youngest brother’s face closed off even more. Harry moved from his mother’s side, putting a hand protectively on his stomach.

　　　　“She was your daughter biologically. I was just your son’s friend. It’s alright.” He responded. When Bill went to respond his father stopped him with a look, before staring at Harry hard.

　　　　“We should have listened Harry. You were never just Ron’s friend. Molly knew she was going to take you under her wing from the moment you asked her how to get onto the platform- before you knew Ron and before we knew who you were. We call you our son, and we should have remembered that when you came to us about Ginny. It probably hurt you to tell us what you knew as much as it hurt when we found out the truth. There is no excusing what we did that day. So I can only hope you can forgive us eventually.” He responded, his voice firm and commanding. Bill was a little impressed with how his father was handling this. He wasn’t panicking about Harry being alive, and if he doubted the small man was the boy he called son he didn’t show it. Harry gave his father a hard look before sighing and shaking his head, looking tired as he looked to Molly- who was still out cold.

　　　　“I’m not looking for you to make any excuses to ease your own guilt. I never fooled myself into thinking that either of you would choose me over your own children. It would have been stupid to have think so. And if you would have I think I would have lost the respect that I had... No have for you. In my eyes you two have been great parents. You support your children, defend them. And I can only hope I can be half that to my children. Luckily enough I have two men who’ll pick up the slack if I miss my mark.” Harry replied, his voice even, before he cast a wandless spell to wake the downed woman up. Everyone was stunned at his reaction, except the two men who called Bill’s youngest brother their bond mate. Both of the men were smiling at Harry fondly.

　　　　“You’re going to be a great mommy Speed. Don’t you worry about that.” Bill heard Eric assure the smaller man, as the red head drew him into a hug. Then Bill saw his mother sit up and her eyes were locked on the youngest and only unofficial Weasley as the green eyed man hit his dark haired lover.

　　　　“Don’t you dare think about teaching these two to call me Mommy Eric Delko!” Bill heard Harry growl, and had to resist grinning widely as the Latino just smirked at his youngest brother.

　　　　“Oh but Speed. You are the Mommy after all. It’s only fair.” He retorted, ignoring the scowl he received as he looked at the gaping woman. After the husband’s little speech he was slightly curious as to what she had to say to tell the truth. Eric still wasn’t happy about the sudden bum rush of people that knew who his bond mate had been before coming back into his life, It didn’t feel safe for Tim considering what he knew of his life in England.

　　　　“I’m so sorry Harry. I won’t try and defend myself, or my family for our reactions when you told us that Ginny had gone Dark. You deserved for us to haven given you to benefit of doubt. That being said it is so good to see you alive... And so well. You look radiant.” She murmured, her voice small and nothing like the boasting- rather loud woman that Tim remembered. He smiled at her, and to his benefit it was only a little tight.

　　　　“Like I told your husband out of everyone your reactions were the least surprising. She was your daughter, and a good parent refuses to believe that their child could be capable of doing something so horrible until they see it for themselves. I don’t blame either of you for your reactions.” He replied easily. Molly looked at the dark haired man who was holding her youngest child as he snorted. He must be the father of the child her Harry was carrying.

　　　　“Do you have something to say?” She asked pointedly. The man shrugged, not looking concerned by her tone at all.

　　　　“I’m Eric Delko, and that’s Horatio Cain. We’re Speed’s bond mates, and the fathers of the cause of his radiant glow. Now forgive me if I’m being rude here, but Tim’s not one for sitting around and having people make a big deal out of the past. If he’s said that all is forgiven- which he has in his own way- then the topic should be dropped. If Tim didn’t still care for your family then none of you would know he’s still alive plain and simple. Agent Weasley kept his secret this long, and I have no doubt he would have kept it longer if Tim had said no to telling all of you. That being said H and I are just finding out he’s alive, after thinking that he was dead for a month. And please add in the fact we had no idea who he had been, and that he was carrying our children, so we are more than a little protective of him right now. If any of you people put more of the assholes who tried to kill him on his trail then we’re going to have a problem. Do you understand?” He barked out. Molly felt her vision narrow as she almost passed out again at the news that Harry had been attacked and presumed dead here. Suddenly Ron and Hermione’s sudden move made sense, especially considering the fact that the frail looking man was pregnant.

　　　　“What happened?” She asked, her voice taking on a high pitched panicky note as she forced the urge to faint back down. She watched as Harry shot Eric a mild glare, before he sighed, shaking his head.

　　　　“The long story short is that I go by the name Tim Speedle here in the US, and I work with the police force as a crime scene investigator. The last case I worked a suspect shot me- it turned out he had been imperioed.A wizard was trying to assassinate me. One of my coworkers got to me before I bled out like Horatio thought I did, and Ron took custody of me- taking me to England and Hermione. He set out to catch the person behind the attempt- only H and Eric got to the dick before Ron did and were about to take their own revenge. Ron stopped them and let them in on the secret.” He replied, before anyone else could say anything and raise more questions. He was feeling a little overwhelmed and the day had just started. They still needed to get ahold of Alexx to let her know he was back in the US and safe and sound. And they had to tell the team that he was alive, not dead, and the cover story behind his ‘death’. He had a feeling that the next time he saw a bed he would be dead to the world for hours. Eric shot Molly a look when she went to open her mouth, and she nodded shortly.

　　　　“Well then, I can see we still have out hands full when it comes to you dear. Now that you’re going to be a parent I expect that all of this ‘dying’ foolishness will be behind you?” She replied, her voice resigned. Eric snorted.

　　　　“Mrs. Weasley? Knowing Tim it will just amp it up. The lab rat here has had his fair share of brushes with death since we’ve known him- and his life as Potter is a manner of public record if you know the right people. I don’t think he’ll be changing his habits anytime soon given his record so far. Even with this last disaster.” He chocked out, laughing in amusement as his lover glared at him. He stopped suddenly as Horatio sent him a glare.

　　　　“That is quite enough Eric. Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Boys and Miss, I do believe we should schedual a time to continue this meeting another day. I’m sure that Tim would like a chance to get home and adjust to being back in Miami before continuing on. He has only been back in the US several hours, and it will give all of you the chance to let the fact that he’s alive register.” Horatio’s deep voice rumbled through the room. Molly went to object- probably to Tim leaving, but she was silenced with a look from the other red head.

　　　　“ I’m sure you’ll have a better chance to gather your thoughts and figure out what questions would be appropriate to ask with more time. My concern is with my pregnant bond mate right now, and the fact that I want to get him out of his base form and home as soon as possible. It may has slipped your attention Mr.and Mrs. Weasleys , but I think he’s spent far enough time in it today. We just woke up and he’s looking tired.” He scolded. Eric stiffened around Tim and the pregnant man cursed his lover for being so damned observant as the Weasley children and Hermione paled. The Weasley parents looked confused though.

　　　　“Harry’s carrying twin’s mum. He was told by his healer to limit his time in his base form later in his pregnancy because it wouldn’t be good for his health to carry them to term. But Mr. Cain is right, he’s a little to pale for my tastes, paler than he was when we first saw him. I think he should morph back to the form he’s been living in.” Bill explained, his voice tight and filled with worry. Tim grimaced as he saw the two people he had considered parents pale along with the rest. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

　　　　“I admit I’m feeling a little tired, but I’m blaming that on all of the emotional crap I’m going through right now. I’m not going to put myself, or my children in danger. That being said I would like to go home and finish doing what I need to do today. That means I’ll be back in my regular form, just in case you and Eric didn’t get that H. We still have to call Alexx and figure out how we’re going to tell the team I’m alive without them storming the house to see me. I say that because we still have to find a way to explain why I can’t go back for another 5 months, and why there will be 2 infants at home when I do.” Tim spoke up abruptly, no doubt interrupting whatever panic attack they had going on. Eric chuckled, burying his face in Tim’s hair.

　　　　“I believe you Speedy. And about the team? I think we should... Test to see if any of them are also Magi. That will make explanation a hell of a lot easier. “ He murmured soothingly. Tim grinned at him approvingly.

　　　　“Good idea Eric. Speaking about the team, did Ryan Wolfe make it over after my erm accident?” Tim asked suddenly. He felt Eric stiffen behind him and froze. “Is there something wrong with Ryan? He’s a good kid, a little green, but I recruited him off the PD force. I was going to mentor him, because I could see he had potential. He is a magic user too by the way, he caught my eye when I saw him use a point me spell at a crime scene.” He asked, worried for the young man who had been getting harassed at his old prescienct. Eric groaned.

　　　　“You’re going to kill me, and most of the team Speed.” The other man mumbled under his breath. “He transfered in right after your... Accident. And we didn’t exactly welcome him with open arms. But I swear to you we didn’t even know the guy knew you. He never said a word!” He added, yelping as Tim Elbowed him and struggled away from his hold. He didn’t try to hold onto him, afraid of hurting the babies or his lover if he did.

　　　　“You’re damn right I’m not happy with you Delko. Wolfe was going through harassment only to step into more on my damn say so only because I was stupid enough to get caught in the plot of a jealous wizard. I told him working as a CSI would be different, that he wouldn’t be ostracized, or have to worry about his coworkers not having his back in the field. You are going to make this right, and I am going home.” The pregnant man seethed, before disappearing with a quite pop. Eric groaned, ignoring the looked from the new red heads as he looked at H.

　　　　“I screwed that up.” He muttered. Horatio looked unimpressed, but Eric knew the other man hadn’t done much in the way of stopping the behaviour of his team. When Speed realized that the other man would be in the doghouse too, and there wasn’t much that they could do about that.

　　　　“Indeed. I think perhaps we owe Mr. Wolfe an apology, since he’s a magus we can take him to see Tim after we make our peace.” The red head murmured, sounding contrite. Both of them knew to give Speed some time to calm down. Not only was the stress bad for his health, he had one hell of a temper. If they went to him now, they would only be adding fuel to the fire. Both men looked at their captive audience.

　　　　“Tim will get a hold of you once everything calms down.” Eric offered, before both men left the house with almost silent pops. Bill was the first person to react, and it was a loud belly laugh that had most of the room jumping in alarm. The twins followed with similar laughs, while everyone but Ron and Hermione just looked confused by what had just happened. Ron shook his head smiling.

　　　　“Merlin those two are in for it. Speedle and Wolfe are good friends, and I think we all know what happens when you hurt one of Harry’s friend’s- family or not.” Ron announced, his blue eyes sparkling. “And this so makes up for not getting to grill them when I had them alone. I can imagine the groveling now.” He added with a wink towards his wife. Hermione rolled her eyes, a concerned look well hidden within them.

　　　　“I just hope Tim remembers that stress in any form isn’t the best for him.” She murmured, before turning to her in-laws with a half stiff smile as she took in the variety of expressions still on their faces.

　　　　“Tea anyone?” She hummed, turning to the kitchen, before pausing and looking over her shoulder to give everyone a hard look. “I have a feeling that the lot of you have questions. It figures that the wonder boy managed to avoid this grilling, which is good in a way. And he will be avoiding any out right grilling until after he deliverers his babies, just so you know, because he doesn’t need the stress of it. Right now you don’t know where he lives, or works and I’m pretty sure the anti-tracking spells and wards Ron had set up for him are still working so unless he arranges a face to face meet, all of this is on his terms. Which is what he needs, his life was just turned upside down.” She said sternly, just like if they were her own children being unruly. Ron raised his hands up.

　　　　“You won’t find me saying differently Mione. Honestly I’m surprised that he didn’t just apperate out of here when you told him we’d been invaded. I know you were talking about telling the family with him, but I expected that he’d take more time to settle in before diving off the deep end to be honest.” He chirped, giving the said invaders a mock scolding look. Bill rolled his eyes at his brother.

　　　　“We had no idea he was even alive Ron. We invaded, as you said, because our brother- who had been strangely absent and pulling away- suddenly up and moved his entire family out of the country without a by your leave. It was supposed to be an intervention, and then we find out about the pregnant emerald eyed wizard you’ve been protecting for 13 years. So don’t blame us.” He retorted stiffly, not wanting to take the blame.

　　　　Hermione stifled a giggle as she walked out of the room just as Ron’s other brothers started putting thier own two cents in. She was honestly impressed with how Tim had handled being mobbed. He hadn’t cried or yelled at the people who had dismissed him from their home 13 years ago. He had just accepted the fact that their loyalty to their blood had been stronger than to him. His behaviour had reminded her of a younger Harry, and it didn’t in some important ways. Harry, no Tim had matured and his anger no longer ruled him. He was calmer, less prone to outbursts and content in just living- in rolling with the punches life threw. The Harry of her childhood wouldn’t have waited a month for someone else to take care of the problem, but Tim had. Sighing she set to making tea and wondering just what the future held for them in the coming months.


End file.
